Outlander
by LovingRed
Summary: When you have a second chance to live, you must take it and hope to have the strength to start all over again...' The tale of a Dunmer who has lost everything and wishes to rebuild his life. M/M romance in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Windhelm

A / N: This is my first fanfiction of Skyrim. There are several references to the Morrowind game, so those who have played the game can probably recognize some of the references and for those that is not the case, explanations will come in the next chapters. I want to say that the pace of the story is rather slow, so be patient please and I hope you enjoy my story!

PS: English is not my first language so it is possible that I made some mistakes.

Chapter 1 Welcome to Windhelm

The cracking of the ice in contact with moldy wood of the ship broke the silence of the night, the boat advanced through the multitude of floating obstacles and was headed slowly towards the port. On board, refugees eagerly awaited for the end of their long journey. For most of them, leaving their homeland was a difficult choice, but it was necessary. Families reassured each other, convinced that everything would go for the better, but uncertainty prevailed among them and only increase over time.

While other passengers sought out comfort, a troubled soul stood apart from the others, creating a feeling of distrust towards lonely man with a piercing gaze. He remained frozen like a statue while staring at the old town. When an icy wind brushed the corner of his face, he hid his bandaged hands in his black robe; the lightweight fabric was not the wisest choice for such climate.

With a trembling hand, he pulled out a crumpled letter from his pocket, which he had read many times during his trip,but the simple fact of reading it repeatedly reassured him, as if he needed to convince himself that the words in it were true and not some cruel farce. The passage that obsessed him the most was the confirmation of his recovery, sure it was not complete since his illness was incurable in theory, but through the research of a powerful wizard, he now had the chance to start a new life, far from the troubles of Morrowind: he could walk in the crowded cities without the risk of spreading this terrible decease and his symptoms were almost completely gone. Even if he had some memory losses of the past years, he didn't show any signs of strange behavior or violence and was now considered sane by his caretaker. The last physical signs of the disease were well hidden under bandages: the more virulent scars remained on his arms, legs and the left side of his face, including his eye that was now a white pearl color in opposite to the right one, which had remained red. After all the misfortunes he had gone through in the past, all the man wanted was to settle down for a while, read his precious books and sit next to a warm fireplace.

When he arrived at the city, he could see two guards standing there, waiting for the boat to dock. They sighed loudly as they started to check the newcomers and their luggage: they clearly would have preferred to be drinking mead at the tavern instead of doing the checkup routine, but somebody had to do this job and they were the unlucky ones chosen to do it that night. Most passengers passed before them without any problem until one of two soldiers drew his attention on the solitary man; he elbowed his colleague and whispered something before pointing in the stranger's direction. They both stepped toward the shady character and one of them demanded to see the elf's identification papers, which was required for anyone who wished to enter Skyrim. After searching in his bag under the stern gaze of the guards, the man finally took out the papers and waited patiently to be interrogated by the two men.

"You don't have a last name, elf?" Asked one of the Nords after glancing quickly at the document.

"I do not have a family and I am not married. People in general simply call me by my name." Calmly replied the Dunmer, while avoiding the gaze of the people passing by. "Which is Vedreth, right? ... You elves and your strange names... but one thing still bothers me..."

"What is it? " Said the elf a shaky voice.

"What are you hiding under all those bandages?" Asked his colleague while peering at the elf from head to toe. Tensing at the question, the Dunmer's started to panic, a queasy feeling got over his stomach: he had to quickly find a way to explain those without any mention of the disease. Although lying is not usually the right way to get out of a predicament, he was short of time and ideas...

"So? " Said the guard impatiently.

"Injuries ..." Finally answered the elf, "I fought with bandits shortly before taking the boat. There was at least seven against me; I could not take all of them without getting a few wounds."

This answer greatly surprised the two men: they did not expect a frail elf such as Vedreth not only to have the courage to confront criminals, but to take a group of bandits alone and then be able to share the story was quite an achievement! With such confession, both Nords suddenly forgot the previous question and wanted to get more details about the battle. Seeing that his trickery had worked like a charm, the man smiled slyly at the two naïve guards: they reminded him of two children waiting to hear a story of adventures from their father. It was almost charming... With beautiful and well-chosen words, he told them a story as extraordinary as those you can read in great novels. Unsurprisingly, the two men seemed to believe him: each new detail only fueled the imagination and the enthusiasm of the listeners.

Once the lie was well-exploited, Vedreth, quite proud of himself, politely asked permission to pass, which was immediately granted. However, before he could even take two steps, he heard the voice of one of the men asked:

"Wait elf! Before you go, I have to inspect your bag. Mere formality."

The Dunmer face paled, but he obeyed the order and placed his bag on the ground while subtly concealing a smaller one under his cape. Trying to hide his nervousness, the elf remained remote, watching the guards examine the contents of the bag, but they only found a pile of dusty old books, mostly about old spells that only a mage could appreciate. At the sight of these, both men looked at each other with an expression of disgust and confusion: their new hero was a mage ... What a disappointment... -

* * *

Shortly after leaving the docks, the elf cursed his lack of judgment: he completely forgot to ask for directions to get to the nearest inn. Most of the houses resembled each other; moreover the stone walls protecting the city cloistered the streets in a labyrinth of ice and rock.

He walked in circles for at least twenty minutes, wandering from street to street in a hasty pace when suddenly, he heard people conversing not far away from his location. As he followed the direction of the voices, the harsh tone quickly warned him of a possible dispute: he placed a hand close to his dagger just in case. When he arrived at the scene, his suspicions were confirmed: two Nords were tormenting a dark elf in the middle of the street.

The smaller one was clearly drunk and pathetically releasing his anger on his victim. Standing beside him was a brutish man wearing ragged clothes, arms crossed and inflating his chest to appear more intimidating to the poor woman.

"Damned-gray skin, you refused to fight in the war and you pollute our streets. Why don't you just go back to Morrowind!" Yelled the little man, waving his bottle of Ale at the elf.

"They are probably imperial spies: that is why they refuse to fight at our side." Added the strong brute.

"Imperial spies?! You can't be serious!" Replied the young woman in shock.

"How about we pay her a little at night? I'm sure this little mouse here will sing if there's a knife next to her throat." Said the drunkard with a darkly smile.

At that moment, the stranger stepped next to the woman and sent a threatening glance at the two men. "Is there a problem here?" Asked the newcomer, keeping a steady hand on his well-hidden weapon.

The two Nords looked at the stranger for a moment and then exchanged a glance: there was no point to heat things up and get the attention of the guards for some miserable Dunmers. They took different paths to walk away and one of them yelled before leaving:

"Do not think we're done with you, the elf! I will find you in your dirty slum!"  
Once the shock passed, the woman let out a sigh of relief before turning her attention to her rescuer.

"Thank you, I do not think I would have made it out that easily without your intervention."

"Two charming rascals ..." the man said sarcastically. "Do they often harass you this way?"

The woman rolled her eyes with exasperation: obviously, this was not her first experience with this kind of treatment. "I've had worse, but Rolff is relentless in making our life miserable ... As if we don't have enough troubles already ..."

The stranger's appearance only stroked her after she took a good look at his face. As a Dunmer herself, it was much easier for her to notice the sickly pale skin of the man compared to the rest of her kind: a detail that had escaped the guards 'attention earlier. However, her calm state indicated that she had no clue of the illness afflicting the elf, but she still kept her distance.

"Are you feeling well? I don't want to be offensive, but you look rather pale mister..."

"You can call me Vedreth. I-huh..am a bit exhausted from my trip. Since you're here, you can probably help a poor traveler like me: I'm new to this town and am looking for the nearest inn."

This request turned the woman's attention away from man's the face: her gaze was directed toward the house located in the center of the square.

"This is Candlehearth Hall, a well-reputed inn, but I doubt that you will manage to get a room ... Let's just say the owner doesn't have a soft spot for our kind."

The newcomer was greatly discouraged: was there anything good for Dunmers in this province? Starting with freezing weather, then followed by hostilities locals and now he had no place to spend the night ... He ran a hand through his long ebony hair while searching for a solution.

On her part, the woman felt some empathy for the elf: it was not easy to arrive in a new city, especially one as Windhelm. She could not let one of her kind sleep in the street …especially a sick one...

"There might be a solution…I happen to know the owner of the tavern in the Grey Quarter ... I can try to convince him to host you for the night."

The woman's offer seemed to relieve the foreigner who smiled warmly in return. At that moment, his skin complexion seemed healthier: some fine lines appeared on the corner of his eyes and a blush tinted his cheeks. He was certainly good-looking.

"Thank you for your kindness, my lady. May I ask your name?"

"Suvaris Atheron, sir."

"Then lead the way, Suvaris." Replied Vedreth, offering his arm to the blushing women. She hesitated a moment, but ended up taking it and they both started to walk toward the Grey Quartier.


	2. Chapter 2 A mistake?

Chapter 2 A mistake?:

The dubious streets that were part of the Grey Quartier would give anyone the creeps: not only were they visibly deteriorated, but the heavy silence amplified the slightest rustling, turning every creaking doors and dogs' growl into hellish acoustics. Some houses had windows and doors barricaded with old wooden planks and threatened to collapse at any moment. The two elves advanced slowly on the cracked pavement, which was obscured by a haze coming from the harbor. Behind safe windows, some contemptuous eyes observed the pedestrians before hiding behind old curtains. During their walk, they didn't come across any guards or welcoming faces: just two or three shady-looking elves who stared at the newcomer, but Vedreth avoided their eyes. When they finally arrived at the tavern, Suvaris passed in front of the man and whispered before placing her hand on the door:

"Let me to handle the talk with Ambarys, he can be very cold towards foreigners ..."

The obscurity of the room took the man by surprise: he narrowed his eyes with hope that it would help him get accustomed to the darkness. The few candles placed on the tables emit a slight glow, illuminating the faces of some customers without revealing too much of their identity. Behind the counter, the owner was cleaning a glass with a dirty rag while having a friendly chat with one of his customer. Hearing footsteps coming towards him, he turned his attention toward the direction of the sound and winced at the sight of Suvaris. Behind her, he could see a stranger following her closely and bowed his head at him respectfully.

"Well, well, what have we here? I see you got a new friend, Suvaris. Welcome to New Gnisis Cornerclub, stranger." Said the bartender, while trying to sound friendly to the newcomer.

"Could I talk to you in private, Ambarys? I have a favor to ask..." The elf's expression darkened and the frown on his face gave him a severe look. With his hand, he motioned the young woman to follow him to the upper floor, away from any prying eyes. Before walking up the stairs, his eyes met those of his assistant and jerked his chin in the direction of the counter. When isolated, the facade of the courteous man faded and was replaced by one consumed with frustration.

"Go ahead, speak and ask me your favor so that I can go back to work."

Taking a deep breath, the woman joined her hand together, but hesitated for a moment. Judging by the man's mood, he was not prone to grant her any favor, but she still found the courage to ask: "The man downstairs just arrived recently and I don't think he has anyone to accommodate him. Since I know that you have more room than most of us, I was wondering if you could let him stay for the night." Calmly explained the elf with a soft voice. She hoped that her feminine charm would work in her favor and coax the bartender, but her effort seemed in vain: the man remained cold and distant.

"My dear Suvaris, I have better things to do than worry about homeless immigrants. He can rent a room at Candlehearth hall just like that traitor Luaffyn." Meanly replied the man with his arms crossed.

"You know as well as I do that Elda will probably refuse to rent him a room! Please, Ambarys..." Begged the young elf, extending her fragile hand to grasp the man's rough one.

Unable to stand her gaze, he tore himself from the grip and turned his head away.

"Why are you so insisting to help this destitute one?" Asked the man, now starring at the dancing flames in the chimney. Suspended on a thin metal rod, a large pot of soup was now boiling loudly: steam began to escape from the trembling lid.

"He stepped in when Rolff threatened me in the street." Shyly mumbled the woman.

"So, you feel indebted to your prince charming, aren't you?" Responded sarcastically the owner, while dipping a spoon into the broth, tasting the creamy liquid.

After a long silence, the bartender sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a light headache: he was too exhausted to continue this discussion. "Are you sure he is even trustworthy?"

"If anything happens, I will take full responsibility."

"Very well, he can stay for one night ... Then, I reserve the right to throw him in the street whenever I feel like it! I do not want to keep a bum in my home indefin-" He was cut off by surprise when the woman circled her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I cannot thank you enough, Ambarys! I will announce Vedreth the good news!" Said the cheery woman before hurrying down the stairs.

* * *

While the two individuals were isolated upstairs, Vedreth was left by himself among the regular customers who watched curiously. He took the opportunity to take a glance in the room to remember the faces of his kin. The Dunmers do not accept strangers easily and he knew that he would have to prove himself worthy of their trust.

Taking the place behind the counter, the assistant put on an apron and said in a friendly voice:

"I see we have a new face. Did you come directly from Morrowind?"

The stranger nodded, then his attention was directed towards a discussion between two elves in the corner of the room. An elegant Altmer with greenish eyes and peasant clothes was discussing in a dry tone with a persisting Dunmer.

"I see that Revyn still trying to obtain Niranye' contacts. The poor man's business has suffered a lot since his customers became scarce."

The information revealed by the man behind the counter picked his curiosity.

"Why do you live in such poverty?" Asked the newcomer in a low voice.

The living conditions of these people would have led anyone to pack their bags and leave, but Vedreth caught a glimpse of sadness in the eyes of the man: the choice to leave was probably not an option for all of them.

"There is not a single day when I do not regret having left my native land ... But now that I have established my live here ... Leaving would be too troublesome." Sadly replied the assistant while cleaning a dirty glass. To brighten the mood, he added with a smile:

"Unlike us, you have the chance to go and do whatever you want ... If I had one piece of advice to give you, it would be to leave Windhelm ... There is nothing good for you here."

Those heavy words crushed the newcomer's expectations: how is someone supposed to react when the first advice given by one of the residents is to settle elsewhere. Suddenly, descending rapidly, Suvaris joined him: her playfulness could only announce good news. At least, all was not grim at that time: he will have a warm bed tonight.


	3. Chapter 3 Haunted by the past

Chapter 3 Haunted by the past

On the second floor, a bedroll was laid near the fire for Vedreth to rest. Regardless of whether or not he was sleeping in a proper bed, tired as he was, even a simple mound of hay would have done the job.

Exhausted, he dropped his belongings on the ground, took the bag he had subtly hidden from the guards earlier and then rummaged inside until he found a small bottle containing a dark liquid. When opening it, the stench that came out was atrocious, but he took a deep breath and swallowed the contents in one gulp. Slowly, the liquid sank down his throat and unleashed strange gurgling in his stomach. This ritual, he repeated it religiously every night, otherwise unable to close his eye. This sickening substance was the only effective cure against his disease. After using this solution for years, it was difficult to stop the treatment, not because the substance was addictive, but of the constant fear of a possible relapse. However, he knew that he had to slowly reduce its doses to let his body accommodate: it was unnecessary to continue to live in fear.

After taking a sip of water to wash the after taste of the potion, he snuggled under the cozy blankets with a book in hand and only a few minutes passed before his eyes closed under the weight of fatigue.

* * *

A cold breeze caused the man an unpleasant shudder, who opened his eyes to a room other than the one he had dozed off. Blankets and furs had been replaced by a moist ground, the few candles that had lit the room before were replaced by the darkness of a cave, which would give shivers even to the bravest warrior. However, the sinister atmosphere didn't frighten the elf, but the familiarity it triggered was another story: he wished with all his heart that this manifestation was just a nightmare.

Not far away, grunting noises echoed on the walls and were followed by heavy footsteps heading in his direction. The familiar sounds froze his blood: he vaguely remembered the creature causing it and did not wish to face the monster. As he started to take his leave, an unforeseen event came to stop his escape: his legs refused to move. With all his strength, he tried to take one more step forward, but his members weighed a ton and required a tremendous amount of effort to advance even for one centimeter. Closer and closer, the creature approached, causing him a panic attack: his breathing quickened to the point that his vision turned blurry. Strong repulsive hands tightened around his throat, choking his screams and injuring the delicate neck skin. This was the end, he thought, now he could only hope that his suffering would soon end, saving him from the monstrous vision of his attacker.

When all seemed lost, the familiar sound of a drum echoed not far: a smooth and calming rhythm affected the monstrous creature, which let go its hold and left his victim collapsed to the ground. Curled on himself, Vedreth did not even catch the sight of the creature leaving and instead kept his eyes shut tight. Replacing the gruesome hands, two delicate arms embraced his trembling form, a melodious voice whispered in his ear, but he did not listen to a word: he couldn't hear anything at that point.

* * *

Awakening from the nightmare, the elf felt like a cart had passed over his body: his numb limbs and migraine felt even worst in the morning. Passing a hand over his forehead, he realized he had sweated a lot in his sleep. His sickly appearance probably appeared worst at the moment, but he did not want to spend the day in bed even if his body begged for it.

While the elf searched his luggage to choose an outfit for the day, Ambarys slowly climbed the stairs, muttering to himself. Seeing that his guest was awake, he no longer kept himself from attending to his business and went to look for utensils in the room next to his visitor. Hearing the racket in the other room, Vedreth, wanting to be helpful to his host, stood in front of the room's door and asked:

"Do you need any help?"

The bartender gave him a quick glance and continued to rummage through the various objects. Not a word was exchanged, creating an awkward silence: it was as if the man did not exist.

"By the way, I wanted to say 'Good morning' ... As a courtesy ... Unless things are different here ..." Says the guest with a touch of sarcasm in his tone, hoping that it would trigger any reaction from the busy man.

"Here, we say 'good afternoon' at this time of day ..."

"Have I really slept so long?" Asked the stranger in slight surprise. He turned his head toward the dusty window, which barely allowed any sunlight in the room. His host was right: it was past midday.

"Not everyone here has the luxury of lounging all day, but I did not say anything because you didn't seem in great shape ... Now that I look at you, sorry to be so direct, but it's not getting any better..."

The newcomer leaned against the door and replied: "I've had worse, but you do not have to worry: I'm not contagious."

When the owner finished his search inside the drawer, his attention turned to the elf and said dryly: "I hope you're telling me the truth, stranger. I do not want my bar to be the source of an epidemic."

The stranger rolled his eyes at the comment, but at the same time, he understood the man's concerns: even the day before, he seemed reluctant to let him stay, but did not object when Suvaris announced the offer to Vedreth. Now, the least he could do for his host was to show him his gratitude. Returning to his bag, he picked up a few gold coins and put them in a small pouch. He then handed it to the bartender, which took it with a confused look on his face. When opening it, the man's expression went from surprised to irritate in an instant and he tossed the bag back at his guest.

"Keep your money, newcomer. Suvaris would have my head if she learned that you pay me to spend the night."

"I promise not to say a word. Hosting a foreigner is not always a pleasant task and I want to show you my gratitude this way."

"Do you pity me? Is it because of the state of my house? You think that I'm living in a slum, don't you." Accused the man with an angry tone.

"I never stated such thing, sir. If I offended you, then I truly am sorry."

The man sighed deeply, trying to calm his nerves: he probably didn't mend to lash out on his guest.

"Fine, just leave me be. I'm in no mood to converse with you right now."

Obeying his host, the elf took a pile of clothes and isolated himself in the bathroom. Once the door closed, he jumped slightly when he saw his reflection starring back at him in a nearby mirror. Over the time, he had ended up hating this damned object, exposing every flaw and reminding him of his state. However, there was a time when he used to take such pride in his appearance, but that was a long time ago and now he couldn't even dare to glance at his reflection. Before removing his bandages, he made sure to hide every mirror and proceeded to his cleaning routine. Once he was done, he put on two robes to keep himself warm from the cold weather, fully aware that it would not suffice...


	4. Chapter 4 Earn your place

Chapter 4 Earn your place

The chatter of the crowd filled the marketplace. Several vendors shouted their offers, exhibiting their wares to nearby costumers. Weapons, food or trinkets, all of them were unnecessary to Vedreth, whom only wanted to find warm clothes to envelop his frail figure. Even under the sun light, he felt no warm feeling on his skin. After a tour of the place, he found a familiar shopkeeper standing behind a wooden table: it was the high elf he had seen at the bar. She looked up at him and beckoned him with a smile.

"Ah, how refreshing to see new face. Although, I have the strange impression that I've seen you before." The woman said with a friendly voice.

"I was at the Cornerclub last night: you were conversing with another Dunmer while I was sitting at the counter."

Judging by her disgruntled expression, the memory did not seem to please her at all. She pursed her lips, but tried to keep her smile.

"Yes, Revyn can be quite… pestering at times. Regardless, what can I do for you?" She asked with the obvious intention to change the subject.

He quickly looked at her merchandise, but did not find anything of interest: just some armors and old clothes that were too light for the weather. However, a stack of books piled in a corner caught his eye and he politely asked permission to browse them.

"I assume that you are a scholar or a mage." Said the women, while handing him the books.

"I used to study magic, but due to my lack of practice, I have forgotten quite a few spells."

Most of them weren't of any use except for pure entertainment, but he did found two books of illusion that seemed interesting to study. He took them out of the stack and paid his purchase. Casting a quick glance at the remaining merchandise, a question came into his mind.

"How's business for you? "

The question surprised slightly the Altmer.

"Pretty good I would say, why do you ask?"

"I had heard that it was not the case for your friend."

"Oh, you're wrong, dear. I would never consider Revyn as part of my entourage and even less as a friend. My precious contacts are all he wishes from me. As for your concern, my business works perfectly very well for me. The circumstances may not be the same for the Dunmers, but what can I say? They would have more chances if they did not exclude themself from the rest of the citizens." The woman replied dryly.

Vedreth crossed his arms before pressing his elbows on the edge of the table:

"What do you mean by that exactly? Why the dark elves would put themselves in such position?" Asked the man with a puzzled look.

"Why? Because the Dunmer are way too proud to mingle with the rest of the populace! They refuse to adapt to the local customs and blame the Nords for their inability to thrive. Those who swallow their pride are capable to make a fortune while others end up in the Grey Quarters." Exclaimed the Altmer with a slight sneer.

It is true that the Dunmer were recognized for their arrogance towards other races, but to the point of deteriorating the life quality of their peers, that, he had trouble believing it. Yet, despite the obstacles that may lay ahead, he wanted to settle in this province for his own reasons, but did not wished to end up in the slums of this city.

"What about you? You were once a stranger just as I am now. What did you do to fit in?" Asked the curious elf.

A spark shone in the eyes of the woman, who gave him a sly smile.

"I see that you are smarter than your kin. Most of them don't even ask themselves this simple question. If you want, we can discuss it later at Candleheart Hall."

An offer Vedreth could not refuse.

* * *

The inn was packed that evening: several drunkards, including Rolff, were crowded at the counter and laughed like a bunch of hyenas. Elda, the owner of the establishment, watched them closely to avoid any possible brawl.

Opening the door gently, the Dunmer scanned the room for any sight of the Altmer, but didn't recognize any faces. He approached the counter while avoiding drunken men and spoke over their loud voices:

"Have you seen a high elf woman in you establishment?" Asked politely the man, fully aware of the woman's mistrust toward his kind.

The owner stared at the elf with a certain disdain, but before she could say anything, a loud voice came from the other end of the room: Rolff had recognized Vedreth and was determined to make him pay for their last encounter. Reeling in his direction, the drunken man took pleasure to throw him a heap of insults. The Dunmer tried to ignore the Nord, but this one did not give up on his verbal assault.

"You did not hear me, elf? Very well, I will repeat it in your bat-shaped ears: get you ugly mug out of our city! We don't need more rats like you in our streets."

"You're starting to seriously annoy me with your attitude." Growled the Dunmer in a contemptuous tone.

"And what will you do? Fight me? Go on, show me what you got!" Cried the man, raising both of his fists. This alone attracted the attention of other customers, who cheered for the small man and encouraged the elf to take part of the fight. Taken aback, the Dunmer did not know how to react: taking part in a brawl would probably cause him problems, but walking out of the room would surely crush the small amount of dignity he had left.

Seeing that the elf remained motionless, Rolff mocked him with racial slurs. The spit at his feet was the last straw; the Dunmer couldn't contain himself anymore. He put his cloak on a chair not far away, cracked his knuckles, and then positioned himself for the fight. Rolff was the first to rush at his opponent, brandishing his fist high, but his drunkenness did not play in his favor: he completely missed his target, who moved just enough to avoid the attack and let the drunkard stumbled on the floor.

Getting up awkwardly, the man's face turned red with rage. This time, he rushed to catch his opponent and slammed him violently against the edge of the counter. Vedreth hissed in pain as he felt the contact of the furniture against his lower back. During this painful moment, the Nord took the opportunity to grab his collar and started to throw multiple punches to his face: he felt a burning sensation on his cheek and under his right eye at the impact. To free himself, he was obliged to knock his elbow to the chin of the man, who became stunned long enough for the Dunmer to escape its grip. When the two men returned to their initial positions, it was the turn of the elf to attack, but instead of aiming for the face, he struck the abdomen, thus cutting off the man's breath.

Rolff fell to the ground, trying desperately to catch his breath with his hand pressed against his stomach. Even in that state, he tried to get up, but he soon fell on his knees.

"That…wasn't a fair punch! Fight me like a man!" Said breathlessly the bruised man.

Even if the Nord tried to taunt him, Vedreth lowered his fists, refusing to continue this pointless fight: he would not hit a man down. When Rolff insisted for more, two big fellows dragged him outward; one of them even patted the elf's shoulder, who jumped in surprise. 'Had he gained their respect so easily?' Wondered the elf when he noticed a few smiles from the drunken men at the counter. They offered him mead and even invited him to join them at the counter, but he had to decline the offer: after all, he didn't come here to get drunk with the locals.

* * *

On the second floor, Vedreth finally saw Niranye waiting at a table. She waved and beckoned him to take place next to her; two cups were placed before his arrival.

"For a moment, I almost thought you were not coming."

"Let's just say I had a slight impediment that delayed me."

"No need to explain, I could hear it from here and judging by the noises and your wounds, it did not end peacefully." She said, gently touching the swollen cheek of Dunmer, who recoiled immediately.

"I have something to comfort you." She pulled out a bottle and poured it in the two glasses.

"Black-briar Reserve, one the best drink of all Skyrim, imported directly from Riften."

"What's the occasion?" Asked the man, raising his glass.

"I'm not one of those who believe that we need an occasion to have a good drink." Said the woman, inhaling the liquid before taking a sip.

In the back of the room, the sound of a lute came to their ears: a young Dunmer was playing wonderfully of her instrument, enthralling her audience with her melodies and songs. Vedreth was far from being insensible to the music; on the contrary, it was one of the few wonders that calmed his mind. The Altmer leaned toward him and whispered:

"A talented girl, isn't she? She was really fortunate to attend the Bard's college. Today, she is a well-known artist in this city and a precious asset to this inn."

"I'm surprised the owner hired her in the first place."

"Elda may despise Dunmers, but she would never let such a talented musician slip through her fingers."

A small crowd had gathered around the young elf, listening to her every note with full attention. When she finished, all applauded at her beautiful performance. Shortly after the room became silence, the High elf turned her attention back to Vedreth.

"It's a shame that the poor girl can't return in the Grey Quarters without being bullied by her own kind." Said the Altmer, tilting her glass from right to left to watch the liquid in motion.

"Is it because they envy of her talent?"

"That's partly the reason, but it's mainly her acceptation by the Nords that they consider as a betrayal."

"What about you? The Dunmers don't seem to give you a hard time."

The woman's eyes were suddenly filled with sadness and yet, she kept smiling as if she was trying to deceive her own emotions.

"Oh, it wasn't a pleasant journey for me either. When I left Summerset Isles, I aspired to travel all over Tamriel and run a prosper business, but with the political tensions, I ended up here, in the very heart of the Nord's capital: ironic, isn't it?" She paused for a while, still starring at her drink as if she was entranced by it. Taking a deep breath, she added: "But, I worked hard and was rewarded with respect." To that, she finished her drink and raised an eyebrow before going on with the conversation.

"Enough about me, you still haven't told me what had prompted you to come to Skyrim."

"Oh, it's nothing really of importance…" Shyly replied the man with a shaking voice, trying to brush away the subject.

"Don't play coy with me! I've just unveiled a part of my past to you: don't you think that I deserve to learn something about you in return?" Replied Niranye with a voice almost too innocent for her.

After hesitating for a moment, he slowly took out an old piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it carefully on the table. It contained rough sketches of metallic creatures marked with ancient symbols and a few scribbled notes, which were barely visible. After trying to decipher the contents of the paper, Niranye recognized one word in particular and wanted to confirm her suspicions.

"Are those sketches related to the Dwemers? "

In response, the man nodded, his eyes still focused on the paper.

"I've visited a few ruins in Morrowind a long time ago."

"What exactly interests you in them?"

"Their structures and ingenious technology sealed inside. The mysteries surrounding the Dwemers and their disappearance simply fascinated me..." Replied the Dunmer with a nostalgic gaze. "I also heard that those in this province were equally impressive."

Seeing the man showing such amazement warmed the Altmer's heart: it was rare to see a person possessing any sort of passion in this city.

"A bit unorthodox for a hobby I suppose. Very few these days would venture into those ruins, which are mostly occupied by outlaws. However, I do know one man that passionately studies the Dwarfs' culture in Markarth. By the Gods, I have his name on the tip of my tongue. Let me think for a moment."

"Would there be a way to contact him?"

"I doubt that you would meet the man in person, but I do know that he had published a few books on the subject."

"Do you know where I can get my hand on one of them? "Asked the man with the enthusiasm of a child, which made the Altmer chuckled heartily in return.

"Unfortunately, I do not have a copy ... However; I wouldn't be surprised if Revyn had one hidden somewhere in his shop."

"In that case, I will definitively pay him a visit tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5 Unusual Request

**A/N: ** Hello! Unfortunately I will not be able to update for a while because of my exams and projects, but I promise to post more as soon as I have a bit of free time.

Chapter 5: Unusual request

In a shop almost plunged in darkness, a merchant lit the last candles to illuminate the gloomy room. Even though the place was tidy, you could see some slackening in the shop maintenance: dust had accumulated on the exposed items while the rest of the merchandise was piled in boxes to be placed in the tablets, but those had not being emptied for a long time, too long according to the seller. As usual, Revyn stood behind his desk in hope to see a customer, but expected a monotonous and non-productive day...

An hour passed in silence, the flames of the candles already began to slowly extinguish while his eyes slowly closed under the weight of boredom. Suddenly, the shop's door opened, causing him to jump in surprise. Without wasting a second, he regained his composure at the sight of his potential client, but noticed with astonishment it was not one of his regular customers. This man, a modestly dressed Dunmer with a pale complexion, was looking around the store with curiosity and nodded at him in greeting. 'A bit odd looking, but not unpleasant to look at', though the vendor with a grin. Revyn gave him a charming smile and exclaimed in a soft voice:

"Welcome to Sadri's Used Wares. Is there something you are looking in particular, sir? '

The strangers' eyes traveled on the shelves and seemed to be searching for an item. His attention then went back to the vendor, who was carefully watching him from the corner of the room with his arms folded on the counter, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I am just browsing through your wares for the moment." Calmly replied Vedreth.

"I do not mind that at all, dear. Take your time; I remain at your disposal if you need anything."

The amount object for sale was rather diverse compared to the stands that he saw at the marketplace the other day. It was as if we had multiplied by ten the number of items exposed at Niranye's counter and yet, she had more success on the sales then a man who possessed his own store.

"Quite a collection that I have, don't you think? All legitimate I can assure you." Proudly exclaimed the seller in hope to attract the other elf's attention.

"I have to say, I am quite impressed."

"Oh, I see that we have a man of taste: a quality rarely seen in the boorish men of this province."

The remark made Vedreth smile a bit: he did not completely disagree with the seller's opinion. In fact, he would have probably push the comment even further if he had had that conversation back in the days, but now, he preferred to stay quiet on the subject

"A man such as you must have traveled all around Tamriel or have at least seen outside of Skyrim's borders. Could you tell me where you are from, noble stranger?" Asked the man with a growing interest.

Vedreth hesitated a moment before saying 'Morrowind' in a low voice, clearly unwilling to converse on the subject. However, the merchant's curiosity blinded him towards the discomfort of his client as he went on with his questions.

"How is Morrowind now? Is the air is still stifling? What about those sleazy Argon-"

The elf interrupted him by saying, dryly: "Please, I do not wish to discuss about this." Vedreth took a deep breath, unwilling to look at the merchant who was probably slightly shocked from his reaction. "I only came here to get myself a book." Added the man, trying his best to hide the trembling in his voice.

"Ah, I see. Well in that case, may I suggest you some literature that I passionately adored to read?"

"No need, I already know what I want to purchase. I was wondering if you had a copy of a book on Dwemers or anything related to the subject."

The merchant's facade suddenly disappeared, leaving him with a weary expression: this stranger, who fueled Revyn's imagination through its mysterious appearance, was in fact a bookworm interested in redundant research done by an old half-crazed Altmer.

"You speak of the book series "Dwarves" written by Calcelmo, don't you? In all honesty, I have read child's tale that were more interesting and credible than this waste of paper. Won't you prefer something a bit more…engrossing for your reading?"

"I assure you, this is the book that I am looking for." Insisted the elf, highly confident of his choice. The vendor finally mumbled the word 'Boring' clear enough for him to hear before leaving the room to fetch the so called-book. Vedreth could hear the displacement of boxes at the back of the shop. While waiting for the man's return, he took the opportunity to look at the strange trinkets placed on the shelves behind the counter. Most seemed worthless, forgotten under a cover of dust, but a few caught the man's attention, especially a small statuette of Azura, which reminded him of those that were sold back at his home. When he tried to reach it, the sound of the vendor's step made him jump and step back.

The sight of his client standing behind his counter made Revyn gaped in shock; he rushed to the elf and said in an authoritative voice: "What do you think you are doing?! I am the only one allowed behind the desk!" Shouted the man in anger.

The pawnbroker inspected the merchandise on the shelves to make sure that this trespasser didn't damage anything behind his back. After assuring himself that all of them were intact, he then regained his composure and coughed to clear his voice.

"I apologize for my abrupt reaction…but this store is everything for me and I do not wish to take the risk that someone might damage my livelihood. "

Even if the behavior of the man had taken him by surprise, Vedreth tried to be understanding towards the man.

"I have crossed my boundaries and I apologize for it. Let's forget about all this, shall we?"

Those words seemed to calm the man, who lowered his guard, slightly embarrassed by his outburst. He placed a yellow colored book on the counter, dusted its cover and inspected the pages quickly to ensure that the book was in good condition. Before he handed the item to his client, he pulled it back immediately:

"Unfortunately, this is the last copy that I have in hand. It was imported for one of my client; however, the man never came to pick it up."

"Then I suppose that could I make an order for the same article." Said the Dunmer, slightly disappointed.

"Oh dear, it might take weeks or even months before I receive the shipment. With the barbarians in the region of Markarth, most merchandise never reach destination." Revyn leaned on the counter, slowly moving his finger on the book while his other hand was playing with the strange shaped amulet hanging from his neck. "Still, I could sell it to you… for the right price." Added the Dunmer with a darker voice.

The vendor's gaze became more intrusive, shamelessly exposing his vicious intentions. "You know ... few caravans travel in this land without being ambushed by bandits or other foes. For this reason, copies of these are of great value and I ask for at least 300 gold coins for this one."

The extravagant price of the book almost cut Vedreth's breath short: it was ridiculously high!

"That's outrageous! No book is sold at such amount! "

Hearing the discontent of the elf, Revyn tried one of his bribing tactics. He took the book back and said a sad look.

"I thought a man of your refinement would have the means to pay for an object of this rarity, but I have misjudged you: you probably don't put enough emphasis on writings to pay the full price."

Vedreth frowned while biting the inside of his cheek: he could not afford to spend such a sum. However, he was not fooled: all this crook desired was to empty his pockets of every coin left. To his great disappointment, it was for the best to forget this purchase.

Before the stranger headed toward the door, the pawnbroker said with a honeyed voice: "However, we could take an arrangement if you're money short…."

The trickster waited patiently for a reaction, hoping that his talents in manipulation had not eroded over time. "What kind of arrangement…?" Hesitantly asked the elf, half turned.

"Oh nothing complicated ... A simple service, a consolation for a lonely soul." The man's eyes wandered on him almost lustfully, making his client tense in nervousness.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but are you really asking me for salacious favors in exchange of a book?" Vedreth was baffled that those words came out of his mouth.

"No need to skip steps, dear one. We could start with a date and see how things go from there."

All this was somewhat of a shock to the newcomer, who was now speechless with this unusual request.

"Did my offer turned you into a mute?" said the Dunmer sarcastically, which snapped the stranger from his thoughts.

"I-I honestly do not know what to think of all this."

"Oh please, I refuse to believe that I am the first man to woo you."

'You are actually.' Though Vedreth, unaware that he was blushing at the moment. Revyn's blunt honesty made him wonder about the laws of this land concerning this subject: what could be the cost of such relation?

"Don't the Nords condemn this kind of intercourse between two men?"

"Convict them for what? Flirting with each other? What a joker you are. If there is a place where you can be fully opened on the subject, it is in Skyrim. For Azura's sake, you can even marry and raise a family with another man if you desire to do so!"

All this was a bit overwhelming for the elf, who had to supported himelf against the wall in order to not lose his balance. Who would have thought that despite their intolerance towards foreigners, the Nords were much more open than the Dunmers.

"Do you need me to bring you a chair, dear? You seem to have a discomfort." Said the man behind the counted with a strangely distant tone. The loud tapping of his finger on the counter indicated that he was quickly losing his patience.

"Keep the book ... I'm sorry to tell you that I do not have the money or what you are looking for."

Finally replied the stranger while opening the door. Before leaving, he could hear the soft voice of the pawnbroker to say:

"Please, do come back if you change your mind."


	6. Chapter 6 Prove Yourself

Chapitre 6 : Prove yourself

Sitting near the fireplace with a list in hand, Vedreth ensured that every item on it was placed in his bags. Niranye had informed him that a cart would soon arrive outside of the town and with a little luck; he would be able to travel in it in a few days. The idea of finally being able to explore ancient ruins reminded him of old memories of his homeland where he once indulge in this kind of activity. The wave of nostalgia made him smile; he was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not hear footsteps approaching him.

"Are you planning leave soon?"

The sudden voice startled him. Turning around, he saw his host with a cauldron hand, which he placed on the table. After a short silence, the guest nodded and continued to check his bags.

"You've quickly grown weary of this city. "Commented the dark elf while pouring the stew in a bowl.

"Not really, but I do not want to limit myself to one city. I still have many places to visit."

"Wherever you'll go, you will always witness the same things: a lot of snow and grumpy locals."Dunmer replied dryly.

Despite the man's pessimism, Vedreth refused to be swayed: he will find more welcoming places then this slum. To be honest, he was getting tired of the defeatist attitude of the elves. Getting away from this environment would do him a lot of good.

"You're not hungry? " Asked Ambarys while pointing at the dish. When the stranger shook his head, he let out a long sigh and said:

"More food that will end up in the gutter."

"Why not give it to the beggar who roams the neighborhood? I saw him several times begging in the street. I'm sure he will be grateful to receive some food. "

Although that noble suggestion would have been a good idea, the very mention of helping a Nord made the bartender wince in disgust.

"I'd rather feed the pigs that fattening that stray dog!"

"It is precisely because of this kind of discourse that Dunmer are persecuted! If everyone would at least attempt to do a small gesture-"

"And then what? Do you think that throwing crumbs would convince those Nords that we deserve to live in better conditions?"

"It's better than complaining all day long without lifting a finger to change your situation!"

"You have the nerve to lecture me after I hosted you without asking a penny on your part!"

The two men stared silently at each other for a moment; any word could escalate the situation. While tensions grew increasingly, a voice outside attracted their attention. As they approached the window, they saw an old woman distributing posters to pedestrians in front of the bar.

"What is that shrew doing here again? "Muttered the owner between his teeth.

The bartender quickly walked downstairs and tried to chase the woman away from his establishment. Fortunately, there was no physical confrontation, but the old woman did not mince her words: she yelled at the elf before admitting her defeat. 'It was quite childish and pathetic', thought Vedreth, shaking his head slowly. Jaded by the scene, he closed the window and looked away.

* * *

When Ambarys went back upstairs, Vedreth, still sitting near the window, did not even raise his eyes in his presence.

"Did you manage to get rid of her? "Asked the guest selflessly.

The bartender, however, remained silent: was he regretting his act?

"She did nothing wrong." Commented the calm man.

"Her presence was bothering my clients. "Finally answered the Dark elf.

"What did she want?"

"Same as always: it is about that damned Butcher. "

"The Butcher?"

"Oh right, you might not have heard of him yet. It's the name that the people gave to the women killer that roams in our streets."

" What is the connection between him and this woman? '

"Viola is convinced that she will eventually discover the identity of the murderer ... This woman is even more naive than I thought."

"At least she tries, which I cannot say the same for you."

"This problem is none of our concern. The killer is only interested in Nords and that suits me just fine."

Vedreth could not believe how detached that man was from the situation. Even if the Dunmers were not targeted, innocent women feared for their lives. "I cannot believe you just said such disgusting words."

"And what do you want me to do? Make a fool out of myself just like Viola?"

"It would be better than doing nothing."

"Go ahead if you think you're so brilliant! Prove it to me and all of us that it's so easy to change things!"

"Very well." Said the stranger before leaving the room.

Once alone, Ambarys watched his guest from the window. The stubbornness of this one exasperated him to the highest point: how dare he criticize his kin when he had barely set foot on this hostile land. No, he did not understand their situation, the constant struggle they were waging against their persecutors. He was an ignorant, naive, a madcap who would surely be killed in no time. "What an idiot." He whispered before disappearing behind the curtains.

* * *

After venturing through the streets, Vedreth found a macabre scene in the cemetery: the naked body of a young woman was lying on one of the tombstone. A guard was already questioning two witnesses. When the elf approached the soldier, this one motioned him to stop and ordered with an authoritative voice:

"Not a step further, this street is closed."

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened? She was found lifeless this morning. Poor girl. I cannot imagine what monster would do such a thing."

"How many victims preceded this one?"

"A few, why?"

"Were you not supposed to patrol the streets to prevent such incident?"

The question stung the soldier, who approached the newcomer until they were nose-to-nose.

"Listening to me stranger, Skyrim is about to enter into a civil war. Most of our troops are scattered around the province, leaving few soldiers to patrol every street corner. '

"So, you would have no objection to receive help for this investigation."

"Help from whom? You? I thought the Dark elves had no concern for the city's problems. '

"If we have to live side by side, would it not be beneficial to help one another?"

"Fine, fine. If you insist so much then you can start by questioning the priestess of Arkay: she may be strange, but there is no one in Windelm that has better expertise in dead bodies then her. Come see me if you find any clue."

* * *

The hall of the dead was a very strange place where corpses were mummified and placed in shelves one above the other. For someone belonging to another culture, seeing the dead exposed in such way was almost shocking. The elf wondered how people could leave their loved ones rot in this dark and isolated place. Maybe they wanted to cut themselves off of the dead and move on with their life, which was drastically different from his race who would worship their ancestors in the comfort of their homes. While he was pondering on the subject, a cold hand touched his arm, causing him to jump in surprise. It was an old woman dressed in a long robe with a yellow cap that hid half of her face. She tried to smile, exposing the few remaining teeth in her mouth.

"What brings you here, young man?"Asked the priestess in a trembling voice.

"I have a few questions concerning the body found in the cemetery. "Said the elf trying to hide his nervousness. Although the woman seemed harmless, there was something not quite right with her: was it her eyes, her presence ... or simply her strange affinity for the dead ... She beckoned him to follow and both went in a small room where two other corpses were lying on tables: both were young women with similar injuries, but unlike the one of the cemetery, some of their members were missing. The priestess pointed to the one at her right and said:

"She was the first victim: Friga, daughter of Clan Shatter-Shield. She was found in her own house, torn like a piece of meat …"

"Are there similarities between this woman and the one found in the cemetery?"

"All of them have been cuts with an embodying tool such as the ones that I work with." The man lifted an eyebrow and threw an accuser gaze toward the old woman.

"Do not look at me like that! Do you really think that I would add myself more work than I already have! I can barely keep up since that damned murderer appeared!"

" Right, I am sorry…What about the missing members?"

"Hidden by the killer, devoured by dogs, who knows? Nobody has even found them."

"Do you think the murderer would use them for any other purpose?"

"How should I know? My job is to prepare the dead, not to investigate them! Now please, leave me to my work. I have wasted enough time."

He may not have learned much about the nature of the murders, but he had a small lead. Every criminal always returns to the scene of their crime: the best place to start investigates would be the home of Friga.


	7. Chapter 7 Blood on Ice

A/N: Alert! This chapter contains spoilers for the quest "Blood on Ice"! If you have not done it yet, do it now and read this chapter afterward! (or you can also ignore this lol) Thanks for the nice reviews, I really appreciate them!

Chapter 7: Blood on Ice

The street leading to the house was a shocking contrast to the impoverished neighborhoods. Large steel fences protected the luxurious mansions of wood and stone built with the typical Nordiques architecture. Everything in this street was built with the utmost care, even the pavement seemed new despite the age of the city. Walking silently, the elf felt a bit like an intruder, even the few guards that crossed his path stared at him before continuing their patrol.

Arriving at Hjerim, the elf approached one of the windows and tried to peer inside, but the accumulation of dust on the glass blurred his view. There was no way to tell if someone was hiding in there at the moment, but he had to ensure that the place was deserted before breaking in. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him: he stooped to pick up a bit of snow and rolled it into a ball. When there was no guard in sight, he threw the snowball at one of the windows upstairs and waited a few minutes for any reaction. No lights, no noise, nothing: the house was indeed abandoned. However, a major obstacle remained in his path: the lock of the front door. Of course, in such wealthy street, the complexity of the locks would discourage even an experienced thief. He cursed his memory loss and his inability to remember the spell that was perfectly designed for such an occasion. Too bad, he will have to use the good old method. From his pocket, he took out two toothpicks and began to play with the mechanism, but his inexperience caused the breaking of the two metal pieces. It took him several tries before opening the damn door, which creaked loudly when the man entered the dark mansion.

Inside, an almost surreal darkness engulfed the rooms. Dust particles rose from the ground at the slightest breeze and shone when passing through a light beam coming from one of the windows. Immediately, the Dunmer noticed the multitude of papers shuffled on the floor and below them, blood spots directed his gaze toward a strange chest placed against the wall. When opening it, he was surprised to find a pile of posters similar to those distributed by Viola. On them, one could read, 'Beware the Butcher!' Obviously, the murderer was fully aware of the woman's involvement and was trying to sabotage her effort. After digging deeper, he found a rather interesting book in the stack: a reddish cover journal whose pages were stained with spots of dried blood. As he started to read its content, he learned that the killer was particularly interested in Susanna and more specifically, to her joints. 'Disgusting' thought the abroad out loud, 'But why would he dismember his victims? "Wondered curiously the man.

At the back of the room, two large closets and a small shelf were isolated in a dark corner and again, pamphlets similar to those found earlier were overflowing from the cabinet. However, when tossing them, Vedreth discovered a strange medallion decorated with a green skull. He had already met individuals using this type of artifact for wicked deeds. This aroused suspicions about the nature of the murders, but he needed more evidence to make such conclusion. Suddenly, a foul odor caught his attention: something huge was rotting not far away. It was so prominent that he felt his stomach clench. Yet he had checked all the rooms from the house without finding any corpses. Where could it come from? Sniffing the air, he was directed to one of the closet near him. Hesitating for a moment, he stood still in front of the cabinet's door: who knows what he would find behind it? After taking a deep breath, he opened the door suddenly and to his surprise, he found no body, nor any clue: the closet was empty. Strangely, the smell was growing stronger and was indeed coming from of this place. When carefully observing the closet, the elf noticed a strange glow from a small hole and by pushing it; the wooden plank suddenly fell forward, revealing a horrific scene. Lit by a few candles, the secret room was a place used for necromantic rituals. The missing members belonging to the young women were scattered everywhere, their flesh pierced by infestations of hungry flies feasting on them. Even if tried to ignore it, the smell penetrated his nose and invaded his throat, making him cough uncontrollably. To keep himself from regurgitating, the Dunmer concealed his nose with his sleeve to block this stench, which was beginning to make him dizzy. He had no desire to venture into this cursed room: a part of him only wished to dashed out of this place and forget this sight. However, he had had a task to do to make sure such horrible fate would not repeat itself. In front of him, a rotting corpse was lying on an altar with another red notebook was placed against it. Even if he did not wish to go further into the room, the Dark elf needed that piece of evidence at all costs. So, taking his courage in both hands, he slowly walked in, carefully avoiding the bones and shredded members lying on the ground to stretch and grab the journal. Its content did not announce anything good: it was a list of ingredients followed by a strange formula translated from an Aldmer text. Necromancy was clearly involved in this story, but Vedreth still did not understand the point of this massacre. Bringing the dead back to life was considered a serious crime for good reason: this was a desecration of the body of the deceased and a violation of its soul. Being imprison in an emaciated and rotting body had to be one of the worst punishments that could be afflicted to someone. This sorcerer had to be stopped and brought to justice at all cost.

* * *

Shortly after his discovery, Vedreth ran back to the cemetery with the medallion and a stack of pamphlets in hand. Breathless, he approached the guard and quickly noticed that this one was already occupied with Viola, who was waving one of her posters and yelling at the poor man.

"You see what happens when you are not doing your job! How many dead would it need before you decide to act? "Asked the old woman with a sternly voice.

The frail woman was standing on the toes of her feet while confronting the soldier, who was more than a head higher than her. Even though the man was exasperated by her endless speech, the soldier kept his cool and tried his best to reassure the imperial woman.

"Listen ma'am, we are doing all we can to catch the killer. So would you please calm down and stop pestering the citizens. '

"No, I will not calm down! I've done so much more than any of you soldiers. I have made countless posters and questioned more than a few citizen. Can you dare say the same? "Groused the imperial while stomping the ground.

Shaking his head slightly, the guard wondered why the killer had not plugged this old shrew already. He felt relieved at the sight of the elf approaching: at least he would not have to deal with that damned woman for a short period. However, the Dunmer's pale face quickly caught his attention.

"What happened to you? You look paler than usual. Did Helgird gave you a tour of the catacombs?' Jested the Nord with a laugh.

"I have seen enough corpses for one day…" said Vedreth, rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath and handed the documents to the guard. At the sight of her posters, Viola jumped in surprise and quickly snatched them from the man's hand.

"Varmint! Why did you tear out my pamphlets? '

"I'm not responsible for this, madam. I found your pamphlets and those journals in Friga's house. Sadly, I do not have the murderer's identity, but I do know where are hidden the victims' joints." He felt his stomach turn when rethinking of the room.

The soldier quickly flipped the journal's pages, his eyes widened at its content.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I fear that our killer is a necromancer."

"By Talos, you cannot be serious! I refuse to believe that anyone would dare to practice such abomination in our city."

"Oh, now you are interested in this case! When it comes to magic, you are more frightened then a rabbit circled by a pack of wolves. "Viola replied sarcastically with her arms crossed. The man only grunted at her in respond.

"I also found this." Added the Dunmer with the mysterious medallion in hand.

"Listen, I'm not an expert of that kind of artifacts. You should talk to Calixto to learn more about this gem."

Viola tapped the shoulder of the soldier to get his attention and added:

"Calixto? How is that lunatic going to help?"

"The man has a whole museum filled with strange objects and old books: I think he can tell us more about the kind of rituals that are linked to this medallion. "Replied the soldier, glancing quickly at the old woman.

"Where can I find him?"

"He lives not far from the Grey quarter. When you are done, you can report to Jorleif at the jarl's keep. I will inform the other guards of your involvement in this investigation. '

* * *

Calixto's house had absolutely nothing out of the ordinary ... At least that's the thought the elf outside. Knocking at the door, he was greeted by a strange individual. The man remained hidden behind the ajar door and peered at his visitor from head to toe, probably wondering what a Dunmer would want from him. Vedreth tried to appear friendly by forcing a smile and asked softly:

"Are you Mr. Calixto? I need your help for- "

"My museum is not open. Come back another time. "Interrupted the odd character before slamming the door at his face.

"Well someone got out of the wrong side of bed..." thought the Dunmer sarcastically. More ardently, he knocked on the door again and again until he heard the voice of the owner ordering him to leave.

"Go, or I will call the guards on you!"

"They would not be much help to you as I was sent by one of them. I will ask you one more time to cooperate and help me identifying this medallion." Said the Dunmer taking the jewel out of his pocket.

Slowly, the door opened, hiding half of the man's face. Those blue eyes lit up when they saw the locket dangling from the hand of his visitor. After admiring the object for what seemed like an eternity, he came out of his trance and asked:

"What do you want from me?"

A smile of satisfaction was displayed on the elf's face as he saw that he had firmly captured the man's attention. "Can you tell me the purpose of this object?"

"Come closer, please..."

The medallion was stretched to the specialist, who recognized the jewel almost instantly.

"A medallion of necromancer... The color, the ornament, it matches the description perfectly..."

"Do you know someone with the sufficient knowledge of magic to practice such ritual?"

"The only mage in the city is Wuunferth, the mage of the court."

Logically, a wizard of such status would certainly have the knowledge to indulge in this kind of magic, but why would he risk his reputation? On the other hand, he was in a good position to do shady experiments: who would dare suspect someone under the protection of the Jarl? After pondering on this information, the elf bowed to the imperial and said:

"Very well, thank you for your help, sir."

"Wait! Would you sell it to me? The medallion?"

This request greatly surprised Dunmer, who raised an eyebrow while looking at the strange character.

"Why would you want such object? It has no use to you."

"For my collection, of course! Such a treasure would attract curious mages in my establishment." Brightly replied the man with a huge grin.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot sell you a proof."

"I offer you 500 gold!"

'Persistent fellow', though Vedreth. He shook his head and replied:

" Sorry, but I must decline your offer ..."

Finally, the man accepted his loss and lowered his head with a sad sigh as he closed his door slowly.

Once the Dunmer started to walk away, the man starred at his visitor though his window, his eyes drastically changed to an almost devilish glare. Placed on a table next to him, a few embalming instruments were dipped in a bucket filled with reddish colored water. He delicately took one of the sharp objects and started to carefully dry it with a towel while humming a song to himself. As he started to think about this unusual visit, his movement became more jerky and rough. How dare this elf interfere in his plans? He was a busy man and did not have the time to deal with more distraction! He was so close to finish this spell, but that scum could ruin everything. No, something had to be done; a lesson must be taught to him. Yes, that elf will see what happen when someone puts his nose into other people's business.


	8. Chapter 8 The Price of Victory

Chapter 8: The Price of Victory

On his way to the palace, the Dunmer could not stop questioning the odd behavior of the antiquarian: the man seemed excessively interested in the medallion for his taste. A peculiar doubt invaded his mind, a strange feeling of being led down the wrong path. Close to the palace entrance, Viola waited patiently with her arms folded. She probably got tired of grumbling at the guards. When she saw the stranger coming in her direction, the woman walked rapidly towards him with a sly smile on her face.

"I hope your little visit was fruitful. So, have you learned something? "Asked the old lady, now playing with a lock of her grey hair.

'Curious as always.' though the elf. Although she was known for snooping around, she did made an efforts to catch the killer; he believed she had the right to know a little about the turn of events.

"I might know the Butcher's identity..." Replied the young man with some discomfort. Why was he hesitating so much? All he had to do was to get the culprit arrested and this story would be over for good, yet he was not sure of himself anymore. Unlike the elf, the woman seemed to delight to hear the news.

"Wonderful! Please, do not make me wait any longer: who is it? "She could hardly contain his excitement.

Before unveiling the name, Vedreth wanted to make sure of one thing in particular.

"I have to ask you something first ... What do you think of Calixto? "

The question surprised the woman, who remained silent. She was probably wondering where he was getting at. Still, she thought for a moment and answered:

"The man is a little strange in my opinion. Why? "

"Do you believe him ... capable of hurting someone? "

"Calixto? Oh no! The poor man has been very lonely since the loss his sister, always cloistered at his home with his old trinkets. He may be an eccentric, but I believe he is harmless."

Harmless perhaps, but there was still something fishy about him.

"So, what has he said about the medallion?" Viola asked excitedly.

"The only one that would be able to use such magic is the wizard of the court." Finally said the elf with a sigh.

"Wuunferth? I knew it! No wonder the people called him 'Wuunferth the Unliving.' I hope you will report him immediately! "Exclaimed the woman, firmly grabbing the Dunmer's long sleeves.

"Should we not investigate further? Collect more evidence to be sure? "Suggested the elf.

"What other evidence? I think those that you found are sufficient! We cannot wait any longer: there have been too many victims and there will be more if we do not act now! "

This woman was probably right; another woman will probably die at nightfall. Viola had lived in this city for all these years, she probably knows the reputation of the man and if she and the rest of the citizens believed that this man would be capable of such a thing, they might be right.

"You're right, let's put an end to this story."

* * *

After being allowed to enter the huge keep, Vedreth 's gaze traveled all around the room, contemplating the spacious hall. The luxurious palace was decorated with large banners hanging from the ceiling, colored in bluish tones with the embroidery of a bear in their center. In the middle of the room, a long table exhibited succulent dishes and yet, only one man was eating there by himself. The steward turned his head and raised an eyebrow when seeing the Dunmer: he probably wondered what reason pushed his guards to let a Dark elf walk in this place. Nevertheless, he allowed the two of them to approach without saying a word.

Viola patted the back of the elf in order to encourage him to speak first, but before he could say a word, the man asked between two bites:

"What is the meaning of this? " Said the man selflessly.

Taking her chance, Viola stepped forward and proudly responded:

"We have identified the killer! "Declared the imperial woman, showing one of her posters at Steward, who immediately winced at its sight. He had received numerous complaints from citizens about these pamphlets, which were often placed on doors and walls of houses.

"You are the one scattering these papers all over the city, right? "

"Exactly! Unlike your soldiers, I've done my part to advance the investigation. "

"You have caused much discontent: people do not like to have their house covered with your paper rags. "

"If my efforts triggered the anger of some, then so be it." Stubbornly replied Viola with her arm crossed.

The man turned his gaze to the elf who had remained silent and asked:

"Are you involved in this too?"

Vedreth nodded and gave the evidences to the man.

"We can confirm that those murders are the acts of necromancer. I fear that the evidences point toward the magician of the court... "

Those news did not pleased the Nord, who left his meal aside and looked sternly at the two people.

"These are serious allegations that you are making. Wuunferth is an old friend of Jarl and I doubt he is the kind to conduct illegal rituals such as necromancy. "

"It may seems improbable, but he is the only one who had enough practice to use such magic in Windhelm. "Insisted the Dunmer.

The man took off his fur hat to scratch his head and looked down at the table; his discomfort was clearly displayed on his face. Flipping through the pages of the journals, he discovered the evil plan described with such details that he lost his appetite. He himself did not know much about the mage, but the man had not the temperament of a killer ... He could not have committed the monstrosities described inside those books. However, the evidences before him were strong and as Dunmer said, he was one man had the knowledge necessary to practice this prohibited magic.

"Very well, I will arrest him ..."

Suddenly, the old woman moved in front of the Dunmer, hustling him a bit and asked with a honeyed voice:

"I think it would be suitable that our efforts are rewarded, right? "

The man pulled out a purse filled with gold and left it on the table before getting up.

"Share it and leave." He said before walking away.

However, before the Steward had the time to leave the room, Vedreth hurried toward him: he could not let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Wait!"

The Nord slowly turned and said an annoyed voice:

"What is it again? The reward is not enough for you, elf? "

Vedreth shook his head.

"I do not care about gold; I would like to have a word with you."

" I do not think that we have anything more to discuss about."

" On the contrary, I would like to discuss the conditions that are living my kin and perhaps find an arrangement..."

The steward rolled his eyes with a long sigh and whispered, "Not again ..."

"I'm begging you to listen before turning your back on me! All I want is for you to notice the shabby state of the district compared to the rest of the city ... Even the guards refuse to patrol the streets-"

"Listen, I do not have permission to make any decision on the subject without the consent of the Jarl. Our dear Ulfric is currently absent and even if he was here now, I doubt that he would have the time to worry about petty problems like these. " Cut the Nord with a harsh voice.

The man had clearly never visited the Grey Quarter: this Nord lived in the luxury and comfort of a sumptuous palace, cut away from the hardships of the city.

"Petty problems? You greatly trivialize the situation. " The Dunmer clenched his fists tightly, trying very hard to keep his composure.

"On the contrary, it is you who dramatize it! You should feel honored that us Nords let your kind settle in our beautiful city! "

'Honored to live in the slums?' Thought the dark elf, shocked to hear such an absurd thing. It was obvious he will not be able to change the Steward's mind.

"So ... You refuse any agreement ... Even after helping you ..."

"For this, I gave you gold, but you'll get nothing more from me. Out now before I call the guards on you. ". Finally ordered the man, slamming the door behind him.

He had lost his chance ... No wonder the Dunmer were so pessimist with such a closed minded attitude. There was no way to negotiate even a simple visit in the Grey Quarter, nothing. He was left with disappointment and half of the reward.

* * *

That evening at Cornerclub, Vedreth pondered about his previous conversation with Jorleif while fixing at his glass of mead. He had managed to stop the killer and restored some tranquility among citizens, yet even this small victory left a sour taste in his mouth ... Not that he regretted having conducted this investigation, but he wished that his actions would have at least make a good impression on the Nords and in the eventuality, allow to change the situation of his kind. In the end, Ambarys was right; it will take more than good deeds to make a difference.

Coming from front door, a friendly face quickly recognized the stranger and approached him discreetly. A hand patting his back took him by surprise and when quickly looking over his shoulder, he saw Suvaris give him a bright smile. That was pleasant surprise: he had not seen her since the first day he set foot in this city. The woman seemed equally happy to see him as she took a sit beside him and ordered some mead for herself. Once she got her drink, she asked the man facing her:

"How have you been? It's been a while since our paths crossed. "

The elf nodded slowly, his lips pursed into a thin line. "Indeed ..."

Something was definitively wrong with Vedreth, she immediately felt the man's discomfort and noticed his sulked mood. She bent forward and asked with a concerned voice:

"What is troubling you?"

He did not want to talk about it; there was no point to linger on those feelings. He straightened up on his chair and tried to show a more joyful face.

"Nothing important."

" Liar." She whispered with a pout.

" I do not want to trouble with my problems."

"Do you not trust me?"

" No-I…Look, I just want to forget them for now."

Unable to crack the man's shell, Suvaris lowered her head with a sigh:

" Suit yourself. Do you want to talk about something else then? Since I have not seen you for a while, you surely have a few stories to tell me. "

To this request, he could comply. Vedreth told her the different events that occurred since his arrival: his different views with Ambarys, causing a cold feeling between the two men, the new friendship with Niranye while briefly mentioning his encounter with Revyn, which made the woman burst to laugh. He was careful to avoid mention of the Butcher's and his visit to the palace.

While the man was lost in his stories, Niranye arrived at the bar's entrance, scanning the room, she quickly saw Vedreth at one of the table with the company of another Dunmer. The other woman met her gaze and both started at each other for a moment. The Dark elf did not seem too pleased to see her, but she still advanced toward the table with a grin on her face. Vedreth followed Suvaris's gaze when he noticed that she was not listening to him anymore and saw the Altmer waving at them. She made her way between the tables and other customers to finally be near the two other elves.

"So, this is where you hide, Mr. hero. " Said the Altmer while fetching a chair for herself.

The man's blood suddenly froze: how did she knew? Suvaris looked at both of them with a confused expression on her face and asked:

"Hero? What does she mean by that? "

"Oh! Have you not said anything to her yet? What modest man you are. "Replied the Altmer, winking at the man. This caused Suvaris to frown a bit and look away.

"Our dear friend here has solved the Butcher's case." Continued the High elf with small applauds.

"I see that the rumors travel fast here." Replied the man with a frown.

"When these concerns Viola, they go at lightning speed." Responded Niranye with a small chuckle.

"Is this true, Vedreth? Why did not you tell me? "Questioned Suvaris, pained that she had not been informed earlier.

"I ... I did not want to be too noisy about it."

"Nonsense, you can be proud of yourself! Think about it: the guards are probably going to be bawled out by Jorleif because they were overtaken by a Dunmer. " Exclaimed the woman with a laugh. When she calmed down, her lips turned into a big grin before adding:

"I also heard that you made quite an impression on Revyn ..."

'Not this again', though the man while filling his glass: he was going to need it for what was coming.

"He made a big one on me, I can tell you ..." Said Vedreth sourly.

"Oh! Was it that bad? " Asked the Altmer, trying very hard to keep herself from giggling like a child.

"Niranye ... He tried to buy me like a miserable whore for a book, anyone would have been insulted! " Angrily replied the man, attracting the attention of a few near clients.

"Yes ... I forgot to mention that Revyn has a peculiar approach to those for whom he feels an interest."

" Well, thank you for not warning me ..." Sarcastically said the Dunmer with an eye roll.

" Hey, I felt guilty when he told me what happened, so I came to give you this in hope to earn your forgiveness. "Said the Altmer, handing a yellow cover book to Dunmer. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"This is one of Calcelmo's work. How did you get your hands on it? " Asked Vedreth, suddenly forgetting why he was crossed with the woman.

Seeing that she was immediately forgiven, the High elf smiled while looking at her nails. "I have made a deal with him."

"What kind of deal?" The man suddenly had a bad feeling about what was going to follow.

"Just arrange a date with you." Responded the woman nonchalantly.

"Niranye! "

The Altmer burst out laughing: the Dunmer's expression was simply too priceless at the moment.

"I am just teasing you! No, I promised him that I might consider to give him some information concerning my contacts. "

'What a relief', though the man. He quickly flipped through the pages with a content sigh; he was looking forward to start his reading.

"This will be perfect to study during my trip."

The man did briefly mention his desire to travel around Skyrim to Suvaris earlier, but she felt a bit left out in the conversation the moment Niranye arrived.

"Where do you plan to go? " Asked Suvaris with a sad voice.

"Visit some of the Dwemer ruins in the province." Said the man, still looking at the books' pages with great interest.

"I see. You will write us I hope… "

"He has no choice! I want to know every detail of his adventures! " Quickly replied the High elf, placing her hand on the man's shoulder. The friendly gesture greatly displeased the other woman, who suddenly rose from her chair.

"Well, it's getting late; I'll have to go now."

The two others looked at her with surprise as she walked toward the front door. Vedreth tried to catch her before leaving through the door and asked politely:

"Would you like me to escort you home? It is quite late. " The woman shook her head in response.

"No thank you, the streets are now safe thanks to you."

"Are you sure? " Asked the Dark elf with concern. Even if the Butcher was no more a threat, thugs were still roaming the neighborhood.

From the bar, they could heard the Altmer's voice rose and say:

"Come on, Suvaris is a big girl, she can make her own decisions."

Maybe she was right on that point. If Suvaris wanted to leave alone, he had no right to impose himself.

"Still, be cautious."

The woman gave him one last smile before leaving the establishment. When returning to his place, the Dunmer starred at his drink, still thinking about his friend's sad expression.

"She seemed very distressed to hear about my departure."

"It probably pains her to see such a gentlemen like yourself leave the place."

This made the Dunmer chuckle a bit.

"Very flattering ... But I do not wish to stay here all my life ... You were right Niranye ..."

"About what exactly? " Asked the Altmer while raising an eyebrow.

"I do not want to end up in a slum, being despised by the Nords for what I am ... I wanted ... No, I want to start my life anew ... And for that, it would be wiser for me to go ..."

The man's expression was serene, but his eye always shown a sparkle when he spoke of adventure. No one could deny him that and Niranye saw that immediately when they first had a similar conversation at Candlehearth Hall.

"It is indeed a good solution."

"I do not think that I will come back to settle here."

"Where will you go then?"

"I do not know yet ..."

"Let see the possibilities ... Whiterun has known an economic boom for a while. It is quiet and located in the center of the province. Otherwise, there is of course the beautiful capital of Solitude, which is currently under the influence of the Imperials, so the elves there are not mistreated. "

"... I had another city in mind ... but I still need to think before making a decision. "

* * *

Outside, we could hear dogs barking in the streets, hidden under a thick fog. The street was dark and deserted, a grim place to venture alone, but Suvaris not be intimidated by the strange shadows of the night. She walked without fear to her house, not caring of the suspicious noises around her. She turned a few times when she felt a presence close, but saw nobody in sight. The eerie atmosphere was probably playing tricks on her mind.

When she began to unlock the door, a strong hand clapped over the woman's mouth while the other grabbed her waist, lifting her off the ground. She tried to free herself from the grasp with all of her strength, but the attacker did not let go. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket; the strong smell of chloroform made her dizzy as the tissue was plastered on her face. Her strength quickly abandoned her and her arms fell numb to her side. Her last vision was the look of an insane man with a sadistic smile engulfed in the darkness of the night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay: I was stuck with a lot of things to do. Thank for following my story and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9 Doubts

Chapter 9 Doubts  


A night of heavy drinking had its consequences. When Vedreth tried to open his eyes, he felt as the daylight was burning the inside of his skull. His head weighed a ton this morning and judging by his migraine, it threatened to break in two. He wondered how many drinks he had taken to become such a wreck. Then as he slowly tried to get up while supporting his heavy head, he looked around for his bag that contained potions: he badly needed one if he wanted to be able to get through this day. After a few sip of the red liquid, he felt the pain slowly fainting away, but left a dizzy feeling, forcing the man to use the wall for support.

Down on the first floor, he noticed the absence of the grumpy bartender and instead saw his loyal assistant. The elf was busy washing the floor as usual, mopping around tables and chairs. When he saw the guest down the stairs, he smiled warmly at him while continuing his housework.

Staggering to the bar's counter, Vedreth sat on one of the stools and crossed his arms on the wood's surface in order to lay his head on them.

"Difficult morning? "Asked Malthyr leaning on the mop's handle.

Without looking up, the stranger replied in a low mumble that made the other man laugh. Malthyr went into the back room and returned with a tankard filled with fresh water, which he placed close to the guest.

"Drink this before it gets worse. Unfortunately I cannot do more for you. "

The sick elf gently grabbed the cup and tried to swallow a sip, hoping to erase the aftertaste that remained in his mouth.

"I'll never drink again." He muttered between sips.

"My friend, if I had a gold coin for each customer who told me that, I would be the wealthiest man in Skyrim. "Replied the assistant with a laugh.

"Ambarys is not here? "Asked Vedreth, scanning the empty room.

"No, he went to get more food stock supplies: our stockpiles are almost empty. You'll have to wait for his return to eat. That does not bother you, I hope. "

"I should survive." He said jokingly.

At least his hangover had not affected his sense of humor, thought Malthyr with a bit of relief. The two men talked for a bit about anything, when Ambarys suddenly entered the room with a troubled look.

"You sure took your time!" Jovially said the assistant. Then he noticed with astonishment that his boss came back empty-handed.

"Where is the food?"

Silence. Something was definitively wrong. The man took place in one of the chairs while massaging his forehead, his eyes staring at the floor, unable to look the other two Dunmers. The other elves exchanged glances, each questioning the cause of the man's state. After a few minutes without exchanging a word, Vedreth found the courage to stand up from his stool and sat next to Ambarys.

"What's going on?"

The man took a deep breath, looking for the right words to announce the news, but there was no right ways to say them.

"Suvaris ... Did not go to work at the dock this morning ..."

Vedreth's throat suddenly tightens and he felt a strange pain in his chest: he had a bad feeling about what was coming.

"Is she sick? ... "

At that, the man shook his head and finally looked up at Vedreth.

"She did not went home last night."

"...Where is she then? "

"For the love of Azura, she disappeared, Vedreth! There, I said! "The bartender yelled, striking the table with the palm of his hand.

Silence settled back, this time heavier than ever. The three men lowered their eyes, each one immersed in their thoughts and unable to understand the feelings that invaded them. However, among the three elves, one was also greatly overwhelmed with guilt. These words had so crushed his chest that he had trouble breathing. This could not be true. Everything was going so well with her last night. Yet his conscience pounded him mercilessly, accusing him of carelessness and stupidity: he should have escorted her, make sure she went home safely... With few guards patrolling the neighborhood, she could have come across with some shady individuals, thugs or worst. What if... what if she had been attacked, brutally wounded, agonizing somewhere with no one to hear her cries... This would all be his fault...

As he imagined the worst-case scenarios, Vedreth did not hear Ambarys speaking to him until the elf shook his shoulder, bringing him to reality.

"Are you listening, Vedreth? His brothers are currently organizing the searches and I will join them shortly. Are you coming with us or not? "

The stranger stood still, astounded and speechless. As his breathing quickened, his stomach turned, causing him a terrible nausea.

"Vedreth? "

"I'm going to be sick..." He said before getting up and running out of the room to the others' surprise.

Fortunately, he quickly found a bucket and emptied the content of his stomach in it. Already weakened by the alcohol, his guts had not supported the upheaval of emotions. As soon as he finished, he sat on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. What could he do now? Of course, he could help with the searches, but a part of him already had suspicions to where the woman might be located. However, if that was the case, chances are that he was probably too late to rescue her...

* * *

In front of the one glorious manor called 'Hjerim', a crowd of bystanders was satisfying their morbid curiosity by watching the soldiers at work. The guards came out of the abandoned mansion with several corpses, exposing them to the fascinated eyes of the spectators. Two soldiers had to keep the citizens away and ordering them to move along, but with little success. Some tried to ask questions the guards, but received only silence in response: in fact, they themselves did not completely understand the whole situation. How did such a massacre could have occurred without attracting any attention? After being bawled out by the Steward, the soldiers had the ignoble task of getting the bodies out of the house in order to identify them. It was a long and difficult job.

Arriving at the scene, Vedreth was as confused as most people present there. His eyes widened when he saw the corpses being carried out, align side by side making a tidy against the stonewall. He felt his stomach turn again and closed his eyes to block this macabre vision: now was not the time to be oversensitive. After making his way through the crowd, he tried to get the attention of one of the guards, but with no success. Seeing that the Nord stubbornly refused to listen, Dunmer grabbed one the man's arm.

"How dare you lay a hand on a soldier, elf! " Barked the soldier as he freed himself from the other's grip.

"I just want to ask you a question: have you found the corpse of a woman Dunmer in the house?"

"There are only Nords in there, now leave before I get you arrested." The man replied curtly before returning to his post.

The Dark elf let out a long sigh of relief: at least she was not among the victims, which means that there was still a chance to save her.

* * *

As he walked toward the Stone Quarter, the stranger witnessed a rather disturbing scene: a group of four Dunmers cornered a man in one of the dark alleys. As he approached them, he recognized Ambarys and Malthyr among the lot, but the other two members of the group were foreign to him. One stood in the back with his arms folded, he seemed more quiet and reserved. By looking carefully, you could find him a strong resemblance to Suvaris with his facial features and hair. Unlike him, the other one was more aggressive, pushing the victim against the wall and raising his voice. He wore a fur hat and merchant's clothes. As for the man trapped, it was none other than Rolff, the drunkard who harassed Suvaris and engaged a fight with him at the tavern. The grumpy Nord tried to walk away from the dark elfs, but was pushed back against the wall: it was obvious that if nobody intervened, a bloody fight would break out. Without wasting a moment, the stranger rushed to the group and as one of the Dunmers raised his hand on the victim, Vedreth grabbed the elf's arm to everyone's surprise. This one glared at him before snatching his arm from the stranger's hold.

"What do you want, stranger? Can't you see we're in the middle of an interrogation? "Asked the man with a piercing gaze.

"It seems more to me that you are ganging up on this Nord."

At this point, Ambarys intervened and replied calmly.

"No need to worry: we were just asking a few questions to Rolff. He refused to talk, so we had to be more convincing. "

"Do you really think he would have kidnapped Suvaris?" Asked the Dunmer incredulously.

Immediately, the old man shouted to the group:

"I did not do anything to that damn woman!"

When hearing these words, the merchant firmly grabbed the Nord's collar and brought him closer so that they were nose-to-nose.

"Oh really? Isn't it you who pestered my sister every day when she returned from work?"

"Yeah, but I've never laid a finger her!"

"Liar!"

"I think he is telling the truth..."Objected Vedreth.

The four elves all turned their head to the newcomer, surprised to see one of them defend their oppressor. The man with piercing eyes stared Vedreth harshly, but he eventually let go of the drunkard. His eyes then traveled from Rolff to the stranger and he grunted sarcastically:

"To think that you ...a Dunmer…would believe the words coming out of a Nord's mouth, one that enjoys bulling us."

"Rolff is too arrogant and stupid to do such a thing without the whole city knowing about it. The old man would have been crowing from the rooftops if he had had the occasion to hurt a Dunmer. "

"Arrogant and stupid?" Repeated the drunk man with a bewildered voice.

"Believe me, old man, I'm on your side this time. " Vedreth replied stubbornly.

"Vedreth might be right ... It would be better to let him go before attracting the attention of the guards ..." Malthyr said quietly.

'At least one of them still had a head on his shoulder.' Though the stranger.

Seeing that this was getting nowhere, the elf in merchant's clothes finally gave the Nord some space, letting the old man stagger away and falters before balancing himself against the wall. He retreated slowly, not taking his eyes off the group, probably fearing an attack if he turned his back on them. When he was at a safe distance, he shouted:

"You ... You're all sick! We should all lock you up, gray-skins! "

Once the old Nord gone, the tension between the men vanished and was replaced by the sudden realisation that they almost committed a serious mistake. The silence had settled over the group, leaving five men reflect on their actions. Suddenly, the aggressive one suddenly burst into tears, sobbing against the wall.

"How did we come to this? "

"We'll find her, Aval. " Said Ambarys typing friendly elf's shoulder, but the man pushed his friend's hand away and continued to weep.

"This is all my fault ... If I had not criticized her so much about her work ... If I had been more tolerant ..."

The bartender frowned at those words; he took the merchant's shoulders and shook him back to reason.

"This is not your fault! We are all concerned about her disappearance and we will do everything to find her. "Said the bartender firmly, then he looked up Vedreth and added:

"All of us."

The cold accusing look he shot at stranger made this one shiver: he felt his temperature rise and his hands become moist with sweat. Vedreth turned his head to avoid the hard gaze and nodded in response.

"Well, we must continue the search, but since there is a lot of ground to cover, I suggest that we separate in two groups."

All shared the same opinion as the barman; there were so many people to question in the city and so little time to do it. As for Vedreth, the faster he would be away from Ambarys, the better.

"Aval, Malthyr and Faryl, your group should go to the market and ask if anyone had seen anything suspicious during the night. Vedreth and I will take care of the Grey Quarter. "

When hearing that, the foreigner quickly paled: he did not expect to be paired with the bartender. The other three men walked away, leaving the two elves alone in the alley. Nobody said a word. In the distance they could hear the noises of the market, the conversations of people walking not far away, sometimes stopping to watch the two men, but losing interest quickly. Despite these interactions, Vedreth felt isolated and diminished against the accusing gaze of the man at his side. Ambary took two steps, shortening the distance between them.

"Now that we are alone, you'll be able to tell me exactly what is happening."

Vedreth desperately tried to dodge the subject.

"Should not we continue our search?"

"Oh, but I'm sure you must already have an idea on the culprit."

"What do you mean by that? "

"Oh please, Vedreth. Do not take me for an idiot! You were way too convinced that Rolff was innocent! "

"And you know why! I think I was quite clear on the reasons! "

"You are a terrible liar ..."

"It is the truth!"

"Even you would agree that this slob deserved a few punches! Everyone knows that the man would hit a Dunmer child if he had the chance! Yet you stood on his side. "

Vedreth sighed loudly and tried to avoid the discussion, but the bartender placed an arm on the wall, blocking his way.

"Stop playing games, Vedreth. You know something and I will not let you leave until you tell me everything. "


	10. Chapter 10 No reason to stay

Chapter 10 No reason to stay

Only two elves were left in the alley, Vedreth, his back pressed against the wall and Ambarys, whom just waited for answers, growing impatient by the minutes. The owner stood there, motionless, his eyes fixed coldly on the other man.

"So, are you going to speak or will I have to be convincing as Avale was with Rolff? " Asked the bartender with a firm and threatening tone.

Unfortunately for him, now was not the time to discuss: every second counted if they wanted to have a chance to save the woman.

Vedreth tried to distance himself from the other man, but he was firmly held by his arm before he could walk further.

"Can't we talk later? "Said Vedreth with an upset face.

"No, it's now or never." Persisted the Dunmer while firming his grip.

"Look, Suvaris may be in great danger right now. We must hurry! "

"Then you attend to escape this conversation as you please."

"No! But now is not the right time! "

"Of course, only you can choose when others are not left in the dark -"

"Enough! " Suddenly yelled the newcomer. Immediately, the bartender let go of his grip, stunned by the unusual reaction of the man, who usually had a good temper.

After a deep breath, the elf seemed to have regained control of his emotions.

"I promise tell you, but not right now."

Around him, he saw the surprised looks of pedestrians who probably heard him explode, their whispers traveled to his sensitive ears, causing a ringing chaos in his head. He hated being the center of attention, to be staring at even by strangers.

"Let's get out of here ..." Said the man as he started to walk in the opposite direction of the people.

Quickly, the bartender followed, throwing one last look at the curious passersby who immediately continued their way. He then turned his attention to the other elf and asked cautiously:

"Where are we going? "

"To Calixto's house. "Replied the Dunmer, keeping a fast and constant pace as if he was fleeing the scene. Not far behind, Ambarys tried to understand the connection between Suvaris and the odd antiquarian.

"Why Calixto? " Questioned the confused Dunmer, but the glare he received made him understand not to dwell on the subject.

"Later, I understand."

* * *

Once at the house, the two elves ceased their walk a few inches from the door. The newcomer took a deep breath in order to find the courage to face what lay behind it. He remembered how the odd man was reluctant to let him inside: he wondered how this one would react once he sees two Dunmers this time. There was only one way to find out. So, with a firm hand, he knocked on the door a few times, but received no response. He repeated the gesture several times, but had the same result.

"I don't think anyone's inside ..."

Raising his arms to the sky, Ambarys spoke with a dramatized voice:

"Oh, great ... Now what? "

The stranger rolled his eyes at the man's reaction, clearly not amused.

"We will have to use drastic measures. "Replied the other Dunmer while rummaging in his pocket. He pulled out two toothpicks while ensuring that no guard was around before starting to play with the lock. This one seemed as difficult to open as the ones of the mansions in the wealthy neighborhood and of course, this caused Vedreth to repeatedly break his tools.

Not far behind, Ambarys walked in circles as he began to worry: he was not known for his patience and seeing the other elf doing such a reckless thing as breaking into a house in daylight deeply irritated him. What was he thinking? A guard could pass by any time and what would they say? Ambarys did not wish to visit the city jail, if the free Nords were unbearable, he did not even want to imagine those kept behind bars. A few minutes passed before Ambrasy decided to take the situation in charge after too many-failed attempt to open this damned door. He snatched the toothpicks from the strangers' hands and took his place.

"I'll do it. You're not very good at this sort of thing. "Said dryly the owner while starting to work on the lock.

Unlike his predecessor, he managed to unlock it in a jiffy. Given this success, he displayed a smug face: anything was good to flatter his ego.

"I did not know you had this kind of talent." Sarcastically said Vedreth, raising an eyebrow.

"This is not the time to be a smart-mouth. Now, get inside before someone sees us. "Ordered the gruff Dunmer while holding the door open.

The calm that reigned in the room indicated that the place was deserted. The windows were all hidden behind thick curtains, partially blocking the day light and leaving certain places of the room in a gloomy darkness. In the shadow, the strange shapes of objects created sinister shades on the shelves. When approaching them, the elf could examine the famous collection that had accumulated Calixto over the years: several artifacts, a few statues of different cultures, a variety of bones belonging to odd creatures, some of which he had never seen or heard.

As Ambarys set foot inside, he noticed a strange smell and immediately pinched nose.

"Can you smell this? "

Sniffing the air, Vedreth nodded in response: there was definitely a strange scent floating in the house and it seemed to come from the second floor.

"I'll go take a look. "Said Ambarys, heading towards the wooden ladder. He began to climb it when he was surprised by the presence of vermin on some planks. The rodents stared at the intruder, raising their muzzle's to sniff the air and let out squeals at the man's approach. When the elf continued to climb up, the rats let him pass, scattering on the sides. 'What could have attracted this kind of critters in the house?' wondered the bartender with disgust. Once on the second floor, the man noticed a huge chest placed against the wall. Around it, a few rats sniffed the huge object with curiosity; some were even scratching the wooden surface as if they were trying to get inside. Why were these rodents so interested in the chest? As he approached it, he noticed that the smell became stronger: no doubt, it was definitively coming from this safe. When he tried to open it, he noticed that it was safely locked. 'Resisting me, eh? We'll see about that,' thought Ambarys as he took two new toothpicks: he would not let a miserable lock prevent him to discover the contents of this chest.

Meanwhile, on the first floor, Vedreth continued to examine the various objects on the table, rummaging the papers he could get his hand on to find any clues. At the back of the room, he discovered rusted embalming instruments soaking in a bowl filled with reddish water. He lifted the container, inspecting the various objects dipping inside: sharp hooks, cutting blades, huge scissors, etc. The strange and large strains on the metallic tools indicated that those have been used numerous times and were not properly washed. However, if they were presently dipping in the cleaning solution or whatever that liquid was, then they should have been used recently... He immediately recalled the conversation that he had with the priestess of Arkay about the marks left on the corpses: what was dipping in the water could be the tools that have caused lesions on the previous victims. This theory was plausible...

Suddenly, the alarming scream of the bartender startled the elf, who suddenly dropped the basin and its contents on the floor. His heart was racing to the point he felt like it could burst out of his chest at any time: what could have terrified Ambarys like that?

"What is it? "Asked Vedreth, approaching rapidly the wooden ladder. From his position, he could see the bartender on the second floor, wide-eyed and his form shaking lightly. He waited a response from the elf, but the man remained silent: there was only the sound of his short and strong breath that filled the silence. Something had shocked Ambarys to the point that he could not even speak.

"Ambarys?"

Not a single word. The panic raised even more inside Vedreth: he feared the worst now.

"Ambarys, what have you found? "

'Please, may it not be...'.

"Speak, I beg you ... Say something ..." Implored the man, wishing to put an end to this unbearable waiting. Finally, the other elf turned his head towards him, but his eyes boded no good. He prayed that it was not ...

"I ... I found her ..." said the Dunmer, pointing finger at the trunk.

No ...

"Su-Suvaris ...? "Asked the stranger.

The barman nodded and said:

"At least ... what is left of her ..."

Please no...

This could not be true...

It was too late ... He doubted that all this would finish well, but he hoped, naively hoped that all those terrible events were just part of a dreadful nightmare: unfortunately, all this mess was real.

"How are we going to announce this to her brothers? They will be devastated seeing her in this state ..."Asked the owner while closing the chest, unable to look at its content anymore. "I-I just do not understand ... why would someone do such a thing ..."

All of this was his fault ...

He had failed ...

"Vedreth? "

What an idiot ... what an inexcusable mistake ...

"Vedreth, are you listening? "

If he had listened to his doubts ... If he had stopped the right person ...

"Vedreth, wake up! This is not the time to daydream! We have a critical situation here! "Yelled the bartender, pulling the other elf out of his trance.

"I-... give me a moment, Ambarys ... Too many thoughts are running through my head... "Said Vedreth an almost pleading voice. He needed to clear his mind to fully understand the situation. The guilt gnawed him from the inside to the point that he was unable to think, unable to hear, unable to do anything.

"Vedreth ... I know this is all a terrible shock ... but we cannot stand by and do nothing ..."

Eyes stare to the wall; the stranger passed a trembling hand across his forehead.

"Are you sure this is her? ... "

"Do you want to check it for yourself? "Ambarys replied irritably.

"No, I ... no ... I believe you ..."

After the bartender had descended the ladder, he handed a red book to the other Dunmer.

"I found this ... with the body ..."

A third journal? It seemed identical to the others found in Hjerim, but unlike them, this one was more personal, as a letter destined to someone dear. These words were addressed to a woman named Lucilla, which expressed a deep affection for her.

"Did Calixto had a wife? "

"No, from what I remember, the only woman who remained with him was his sister. "

"She's dead, isn't she? "

"Yes, but I don't see your point."

That's it! The last piece of the puzzle was revealed. The reason for all these murders ... Calixto wanted to bring his sister to life ... The whole story made sense now!

At his side, Ambarys folded his arms and looked the other Dunmer, whose face seemed to be illuminated some sort of realization. Again, he was left in the dark while the other man still hold secrets, answers that he had promised to share. He suspected Vedreth knew more than what he claimed. He had waited long enough: it was now time to confess...

"You still owe me an explanation, Vedreth. I think it is time that you empty your bag. Answer me this: how did you know that Calixto was after Suvaris? "

He had feared this moment since he had learned about the woman's disappearance. The Dunmer felt the nervousness grow within him: he had made terrible mistakes and wondered what would be his fate once these were revealed. Nevertheless, he was still going to keep his promise, regardless of consequences that will follow. He let out a long sigh, knowing that the other man will probably lash his anger on him afterward.

"Since I have no choice ... Take a sit, because this might take a while."

Once seated, the Dunmer took a deep breath before starting.

"Do you remember the bickering we had because you chased Viola away from your bar?"

"Yes, but I do not see the connection."

"I wanted ... I helped to solve the Butcher's case."

"Go on..."

"As you can see, I arrested the wrong person."

The bartender blinked a few times and then shook his head.

"Wait, you are skipping steps! What do you mean by 'arrested the wrong person'? 'I thought the Butcher was only interested in Nord women ... Why would he suddenly attack a Dunmer? "

He'll have to reveal the details...

"During the investigation, I found a strange medallion on the crime scene and I wanted to have it inspected. Since Calixto was known for his…unusual collection of trinkets, I was referred to him. "

"And then? "

" I showed him the jewel ... He insisted to buy it from me, but I declined his offer twice."

"This whimsical is passionate about all kinds of bizarre objects. Just look around you! What made you believe that he was a potential suspect? "

"I do not know ... I found it very strange that he was so persistent to buy the medallion ... Moreover, he had a very strange behavior..."

"And you think that he holds a grudge against you because you didn't wanted to sell him this bauble? "

"No, it was just one piece of evidence among many others. In this journal, he clearly stated his desire to bring his sister back to life. However, because of my involvement, his place of ritual was unveiled: he knew it was only a matter of time before someone discovered that he was the killer. "

"And by showing at his door you, a Dunmer, gave him a reason to attack us. He probably was enraged when he realized that his plans would be disturbed! "

Vedreth looked to the ground.

"Yet, I hesitated ... I had doubts..."

"Why did not you arrested him if you had doubts! " Shouted Ambarys, hitting the wall, which created an echo in the house.

"I ... I should have ... Instead; I imprisoned the mage of the court ..."

"Brilliant, Vedreth! Seriously, I have no other word for it! "

"Okay, I was wrong! No need to pour salt in the wound! "

"Oh, yes it is necessary! Because of you, Suvaris was brutally murdered! Do you realize the extent of your mistake! "

"Yes, I do! "

"You should have never got involved! Never! That is what happens when you are meddling with Nords' problems! "

"That's enough, Ambarys! "

The two men harshly stared at each, both out of breath after screaming loudly. They then avoided each others' eyes while trying to calm their emotions: there was way too much to digest... way too much ... Vedreth felt his eyes burning when they filled with tears and he immediately closed them, refusing crying, no, he will not be vulnerable in front of his tormentor.

"You have to tell them. " Finally said the bartender, massaging his hand reddened by the blow.

"What? "Asked the elf with a confused voice, trembling with emotions...

"To Aval and Faryl, of course! You're going to tell them the whole story: they deserve to know the truth about their sister. "Ambarys replied firmly.

"Ambarys ..."

"You have no choice. "

"Give me at least a moment-"

"Do not argue! You got yourself into this situation! "

No room to negotiate: it was all or nothing. Definitely, everything was black or white for this man. Unfortunately for him, Vedreth had other plans in mind. He stood up abruptly and walked to the door, pushing the shoulder of another man on his way.

"Where are you going like that? "

"Repair my mistake: there is still an innocent in prison that I must exonerate. "

"Vedreth, do not think you can get out-"

Before the owner had finished his sentence, the other Dunmer left, slamming the door behind him and leaving the other elf in the silence of the strange house. Ambarys remained motionless for a few moments, his fists tighten and face flushed with rage. Then his emotions exploded: he grabbed the first thing at hand and threw it violently against the door. He was tired of this man, tired of being taken for fool, tired of having to fix the problem. All this was a mess ... A big mess that he was accidentally mixed with ... No, not this time. Vedreth will not get out of this without any consequences...

* * *

After exiting the House of Curiosities, the foreigner walked quickly along the street, driven by the frustration of the moment. He agonizingly blamed himself for his mistake that caused the death of an innocent, his friend ... That, he will not forgive himself, but despite the sorrow and anger that he felt, he had to let his emotions aside for the moment: he will have plenty of time to cry later. As he advanced rapidly, the bellowing voice of the bartender rang to his long ears, calling him in the distance, but he ignored it. Unfortunately for him, the owner did not intend to let him go so easily.

"Stop now! " Yelled the bartender, trying to follow him.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Ambarys. " Vedreth replied without turning his head. He hoped that the other would stop his chase and leave him in peace, but his wish was not going to be fulfilled.

"Not until you speak to the Atherons! "

"I will do it later."

"No, now! "

"Why are you so persistent? Do you not believe that I can keep my words? "

"With the mess that yourself got into, should that surprises you? "

As he got closer to the keep, he saw Malthyr and the Atheron brothers walking in his direction and he jerkily stopped on his way. No, it was not the right time ... No, he could not confront them now! Unfortunately, it was too late to turn back because they already spotted him and were heading in his direction.

"Well, speaking of the devil. " Said the owner with a mischievous smile: if it was not for the death of Suvaris, the grumbling elf would have taken pleasure in seeing the other Dunmer tremble in terror.

The strange atmosphere surrounding in the group aroused suspicions among the other three men. Malthyr was the first to speak after quickly glancing at Vedreth and Ambarys.

"What is going on here? "Asked Malthyr.

"I-uh ..." Stuttered the stranger.

Advancing towards him, Ambarys coughed to get their attention and put his hand on the shoulder of the newcomer who immediately pushed it away.

"Sadly, what Vedreth is trying to say is that he has grieving news tell you. "

The anxious eyes turned toward the stranger, fearing the worst now.

"It's about Suvaris, right? "Faryl asked in an anxious voice.

The pressure on Vedreth became unbearable. From the corner of his eye, he could see the bartender's face next to him. This cad was currently living his moment of glory by putting him in such a bad position. At this point, it was better to get this over with.

"Yes ..." The Dunmer finally confessed.

The older of the two brothers stepped forward, put his hands on the shoulders of foreigner, and asked anxiously:

"Is she? "

"I-I'm so sorry ..."

Both brothers appeared mortified, exchanging looks as if they were waiting for the other to speak first. The Dunmer may appear cold towards outsiders, but they greatly cherished members of their own family and this was reflected by the reaction of the two men, who did not hide their emotions and wept bitterly.

"I really am sorry for your loss ..." Repeated Vedreth several times, but those were useless words for such situation.

As soon as he caught his breath, Aval wiped his tears and even if the question was unpleasant to him, he asked:

"Where is she?"

"In the house of Calixto. "

"What? Why would she be there? " He asked with a puzzled face.

Further back, Ambarys continued to stare at the stranger, waiting eagerly and patiently for the man's answer. However, the newcomer seemed to hesitate: he had no other choice but pushing him to confess.

"Tell them . " Said Ambarys a firm tone.

"Tell us what? "Asked the merchant, turning his head toward the bartender.

Vedreth did the same, taking the opportunity to launch a contemptuous look at his betrayer. Cold sweats were formed on his forehead and he felt my hands slight shaking due to his anxiety.

"I-uh ... It's my fault ..."

"What do you mean by that? "

"I caused the loss of your sister...She died because of my mistake…"

Everyone mouth's dropped when hearing this information. Of all the suspects, these men would have never imagined that one of them had slyly betrayed their kin.

"What did you do? "Aval growled as he approached Vedreth.

"I-I ... "

"Answer me, scum! What did you do? "Yelled the man as he grabbed the collar of the other elf.

Finally, the truth was exposed. Vedreth told them the whole story to the satisfaction of the bartender, who stood in the back with his arms crossed. The confession was painful to tell under the outraged eyes of the group. Any information added more questions and disappointment from them. Unable to control himself anymore, Aval struck Vedreth with a violent blow in the face. This made him stumbled backwards before falling to the ground. Standing before him, Aval stared at the man, his eyes filled with rage and disgust. He wanted to beat the Mer to the ground, but Malthyr stopped him by grabbing one of his arms, followed by Faryl. It took two elves to hold him before he stopped struggling and let the wounded elf alone. As he started to walk away, he motioned his brother to follow with a grunt, leaving the other three elves. The stranger wiped his bloody lips as Malthyr helped him to get up and glared at the bartender.

"Satisfied, I hope ..." Mumbled the Dunmer before spitting the excess of bloody saliva on the pavement.

"Hey, it's not against me you should be angry, but yourself."

"Ambarys, don't you think he's had enough ..." Malthyr sighed, exasperated of the conflict.

Even though he was pleased to see the other Dunmer pay for his actions, the bartender realized that he may had gone too far. He looked at his assistant and beckoned him to follow him, leaving the other one in the middle of the street. Vedreth, rubbed his sore cheek and slowly walked his way to the palace.

* * *

The discussion he had with Jorleif was long and unpleasant: the Nord had much to say about the consequences that his mistake would bring on the elves: he could only hope the man will not put his threat at execution. At least Vederth had his conscience clear on one thing: Wuunferth was no longer behind the bars. The old man rebuked the Dunmer inability to have good judgment, but he eventually let go after a long sermon. Despite this problem solved, he still had a death on his conscience. For this reason, he walked at a slow pace toward the Grey Quarter, reluctant to face what was coming next. The night had already fallen and a cold wind chilled his bones: he had to get his baggage and find a warm place ; he certainly was not going to stay another night at the bar.

Arriving at New Gnisis Cornerclub, he saw a crowd of people in front of the Atheron's house: it seems that the news had already spread. When approaching, the suspicious eyes turned toward him followed by whispers of the many elves present. It was obvious that his presence was not welcome here. To avoid the hostile crowd, he walked around group to head toward the bar when he met Ambarys exiting the establishment with his bags in hand, which he tossed on the floor near him.

"I knew you'd come back for those."

"How are his brothers? "Asked Vedreth hesitantly.

"What do you think? "Replied the elf coldly before disappearing in the crowd, which was now completely ignoring him.

Exile on this icy ground, rejecting by his kin, for the first time in his life, Vedreth truly felt like a complete outlander...

* * *

It was getting late and Niranye felt her eyelids dropped during her reading. The fire of the hearth and blankets kept her warm on the armchair. Normally, she would have spent her evening at Candlehearth Hall to make new contacts, probably sipping a good bottle of liquor, but for some reason, she preferred to relax that evening. Just as she finished a chapter of her book, she heard knocking at the door.

"Well, who could that be at this hour? " Wondered the Altmer as she rose from her chair.

When answering the door, she was greatly surprised to see her friend standing at her doorstep with his luggage in hand. "Vedreth, what are you doing here?"

The poor man had a sorrowful face: he did not even dare to look at the woman in the eye.

"Can I spend the night here ... I have no other place to sleep ..."

"Of course, come in. "

She took the Dunmer's free hand and led him to the nearest chair.

"I'll make you a cup of tea and you will tell me exactly what happened."

Once the two sat down, Vedreth emptied his heart, telling all that had happened since the evening at the bar. The High elf listened with full attention, nodding and forcing a smile to reassure him. During his long discourses, the Dunmer burst into tears several times, remembering the tragic events, the responsibility he had in this story and the harm he had caused. However, the Altmer was not exactly the same opinion on certain things ... As soon as he finished his story, the woman stood up and hugged the poor man.

"I'm really sorry for Suvaris ... Really ... But ... you have nothing to blame in all this. "

"Really? " Replied the Dunmer sarcastically.

"I do not think you've done anything bad Vedreth ... Thanks to you, a lot of women have been spared from the killer. "Explained the Altmer.

"And at what price ..."

"Believe me, I am also sad for Suvaris, but her death was not your fault! "

"But I was wrong ..."

"It would have happened to anyone, Vedreth! " Even if this would seem reasonable to most people, it did not reassure the man, who simply was tired of this discussion.

"Whatever ... because of this mess, I am no longer welcome here ...Not among the Dunmers anyway."

At these words, the woman saw a deep sadness on the man's face. He must have felt terribly alone, rejected by his kind.

"No matter what they say, Vedreth, do not let them poison your mind, you're better than that. All they want is to stay in their slums and pity themselves! "

The man smiled sadly. He knew this was not true: some of them may enjoy at playing the victim, blaming everyone else for their situation, but he was convinced that some of them truly wanted brighter future for their kind. At least, that is what he wished deep inside…

"It is not that simple, Niranye ..."

"Maybe ... but you're not like them Vedreth. You tried to make a change and few people can boast of having the courage to do so. "

These words deeply touched the man. Throughout this mishap, there was only one person who has been on his side. Here she was, easing his pain with kind and reassuring words. Such kindness was a rare thing in this world. As he pondered on this thought, a question came to his mind.

"Niranye ... You were a great support in all this chaos ... But I'm just a stranger ... Why doing all this for me?"

He could see a glimmer of sadness in the eyes of the woman, as a sad memory that resurfaced.

"I've been in your place, Vedreth ... But unlike you, I had nobody to help me, to encourage me ... I would have wished to have such chance ..."

This confession warmed the heart of the Dark elf. What a fool he had been. During this time, he had at least one person who wanted his well-being, who was on his side. It didn't matter if she wasn't a Dunmer, she showed him more support than anyone since his arrival. In return, he embraced the Altmer to her surprise. It took her a moment before returning the hug.

"Thank you, Niranye ... I will not forget this. "

She gently detached herself from the Dunmer and smiled warmly.

"You better not! I'm still expecting letters from you once you're gone. Now that I think about it, you still haven't told me where you were going. "

"Markarth. "

Suddenly, the woman's face changed from compassionate to anguish.

"Vedreth ... You're not serious."

"I am."

"But Vedreth, the roads of the Reach are dangerous!"

"I have nothing to lose at this point."

"You think it's worth risking your life? Moreover, this city has a lot of problems with political tensions and barbarians. "Exclaimed the always Altmer with concern.

"I do not concern myself over this kind of thing anymore. Now, all I want his to explore the ruins of the Dwemer and study them like I used to do. "Dunmer replied calmly. He will not come back on his decision. There was nothing here for him, so why stay any longer? If he wanted to continue his research, he was ready to take the necessary risk to do so.

"Well, I see you're decided." Said the woman with a sad smile. She then stood up and added: "You must be exhausted from your day."

The Altmer walked to a cabinet near, took out blankets and pillows that she laid on the floor near the chimney.

"Do you need anything before I go to bed?"

"No ... well, yes maybe ... I have a request ..."

The Dunmer took the silver ring on his right hand and handed it to Niranye, who did not immediately understand the gesture.

"Could you put that ring near Suvaris' ashes? It's not much, but I want her to know that I'm sorry."

Of course, since there were tensions between the Dunmer and the Atherons brothers, he would not have had the opportunity to say goodbye to his friend. Niranye took the jewel and agreed to the request.

"Of course. Good night now. "

Niranye left the room, leaving the Dunmer alone with his thoughts. He stared at the dancing flames while remembering his long and painful day. He certainly was not going to close my eyes that night, but at least he was reassured that tomorrow would be a new day, a new beginning.

* * *

A\N:

Wow, I can't believe that I've already wrote 10 chapters and yet I still haven't introduced Cosnach… I didn't thought it would take this long to get Vedreth to leave Windhelm, but I wanted a good reason for him to do so ( I hope I didn't over did it). I'm already excited to start the next part, new city = new problems to introduce and Markarth have a lot of those. Again, I thank you readers for taking the time to read this fanfiction and I hope that you will continue to follow it! :)


	11. Chapter 11 A Little Bit Of Trust

Chapter 11 A Little Bit Of Trust

Advancing on the rocky road, the cart swung from left to right, gently cradling the passengers inside. They made a long journey across the wintry province, braving the cold that threatened to freeze their limbs. They were exhausted, hungry and eager to get to their destination.

Inside the vehicle, nestled in the fur cloak of her mother, a child was looking with curiosity and fascination at the strange man dozing in front of her. In all her short life, she had never encountered anyone with such an unusual appearance: long and pointed ears, gray skin,a thin shaped face with shaper features compared to human races. The man seemed tormented by terrible dreams: the expression on his face grimaced as he turned his head abruptly, muttering incomprehensible words. As the young child continue to stare the elf, she felt an arm circle around her waist, bringing her closer to her mother. The woman leaned toward her ear and whispered:

"You should not stare at strangers like that."

"But Mom, should we not wake him up? I think he is having a nightmare. "Replied the girl pointing at the sleeping man.

The mother frowned and held her child tighter.

"Do not approach him, sweetheart."

Innocent eyes met those of the mother and she asked with a small voice:

"Why not?"

"Just ... Do what I tell you like a good girl."Replied the woman giving a kiss on the child's forehead before letting her daughter laid her head against her shoulder, stroking the blond hair as she watched the other traveler with suspicion. She had not been completely honest with the girl, but who has never hidden the truth from their young child? It is true she was somewhat uncomfortable to share this tight space with the elf, but something else was troubling her deeply. From the moment she had laid eyes on the man, she immediately suspected that he was carrying a strange disease based on his sickly appearance. She quickly noticed the odd skin: the discoloration in some parts, the pronounced dark rings under his eyes, but mostly the strange scars that were partially covered with bandages. Another thing that worried her was his tendency to swallow strange potions before falling into an agitated slumber. 'Was he also addicted to strange substances?' She secretly wondered. Like any good mother, she feared for her child's safety and would not let the girl go near such individual without interposing. She was very surprised that the driver even agreed to let him on board, but the Nord seemed to let anyone in as long as they had the coins, whether they were contagious or not. She must therefore ensure that this stranger kept his distance.

While the cart continued its way through the mountains, a violent jolt snapped the Dunmer out of his sleep. His vision still blurry by his sudden awakening, he looked around him with small eyes, trying to recognize his surroundings. After rubbing them, he let out a long yawn and stretched his arms: he must have slept at least a few hours. Hard to say, he was unable to close the eye a full night since his departure. It has been at least five days since he left Windhelm and slowly, he began to accept the recent events as a thing of the past. However, it was not that easy for the first couple of days. Everything dreadful memories kept repeating themselves in his head like an eternal loop, preventing him from any peaceful sleep. To distract himself from his dark thoughts, he had time to read the book that had been offered by Niranye, which only increased his expectations on the ancient city of Dwemer. A city carved in stone, containing the mysteries of the past and yet still alive by the people living in it: he could not have asked for better. When he was tired of reading, he could enjoy the scenery around him, witnessing the drastic changes as they advanced on the road of stones. Forests buried under the snow soon changed to lush agricultural plains followed by huge mountain chains. A thick fog floated in the horizon, leaving only vague silhouettes at the distance. Although the scenery had left him breathless, the cold wind and hard wooded cart made him miss the comfort of a warm bed.

As the carriage continued to advance slowly, he let himself rock by the movement of the vehicle, quietly reading one of the magic tomes he had bought at the market. As he turned one of the pages, he looked up at the other passengers and met the girl's gaze. The little one quickly tensed: she did not know how to react, tightening the cape of her mother, her expression changing from fascination to anxiety, uncertain if she had to fear the stranger in front of her. As soon as he gave her a smile, the blushing girl looked away.

Feeling the child tensing at her side, the woman wrapped her arms around her protectively and glared at the Dunmer. Such reaction caught the man by surprise, wondering what harm he has done to deserve such hostility from the Nord woman. This attitude reminded him of a bear, threatening anything that would menace one of their precious cubs. Still, he wondered why the woman had such an exaggerated reaction. 'Did she really think he was going to hurt the girl?' Wondered man, slightly shrugging to himself. This strange paranoia targeting foreigners and particularly elves left him jaded. Was this really the fate that awaited all the other races in this province? Probably. He will have to deal with the idea that he was destined to be the black sheep of the group, the one who stands out. The faster he will cope with all this nonsense, the more quickly he can adapt accordingly. He was now part of a minority: each one of his actions would either improve or stain the reputation of his peers just as he will have to carry their burden. For his own sake, it would be best to have exemplary conduct and avoid any possible conflicts...

* * *

After a little while, the coach driver decided to make a stop near a river to let his horses slake their thirst: the brave animals had traveled for a long distance on an arduous road and fully deserved a break. While the Nord was brushing their mane, Vedreth took the opportunity to fill his gourd with the crystalline water and swallowed a few gulps. During this quiet time, he rested himself on one of the rock, looking around at the foreign nature surrounding him. As his gaze traveled all over the area, he noticed that someone was missing and looked at the direction of the cart. He saw the Nord woman sleeping soundly inside, but there was no sign of the girl. How strange, she was in her mother's arms a few minutes ago. Concern for the safety of the child, he walked to the driver and asked him if he had seen the girl nearby. The Nord nodded and pointed in the direction of a small path going up a hill.

"I saw her run after a hare that way. I do not think she went far. "

The man was too apathetic in such situation. This region was known for its many dangers: a young child should not be left unattended in such a place.

"Should we not go look for her?" Asked the Dunmer, frowning at the man's behavior, but this one only shrugged in response and continued to take care of his animals.

"I have to stay near my horses, but if you are so worried sick, go check on her."

Yet again, it seemed that fate wanted him solves the problem despite his resolution.

Following the trail, he walked for a few minutes without seeing any sight of the girl. Suddenly, he heard a soft giggle at a short distance and as he climbed up the hill, he found the child kneeling beside a rock. She held out a bouquet of mountain flowers near what appeared to be a terrier, waiting patiently as if she was expecting something to come out. 'At least she was safe.' Thought Vedreth with relief. When the child heard footsteps behind, she immediately straightened up and froze at the presence of the man. She probably didn't had much contact with elfs, let alone with Dunmer. He himself was not necessarily at easy with the children: he may have an innate talent for everything surrounding magic, but in this situation, he basically had no clue on how to interact with the little one. The child began to take a step back, then another. 'Quick! Do something! ' Thought the elf while trying to hide his discomfort. If frightened, the girl could run off, so logically, he will have to appear friendly and trustworthy. He began by looking the least intimidating as possible by putting himself at the same level of the child. Once knelt down, he asked her in a calm and somewhat reassuring voice:

"What are you doing here? You know that you should not get away like that. "

His plan seemed to work, the girl slowly lowered her guard and became more relaxed. She looked at the burrow and pointed at it.

"I just wanted to pet the rabbit, but he ran into this hole."

Looking at the terrier, the Dunmer smiled to himself. This explains why the child ran off like that: she simply wanted to play with the little critter.

"You should go back to the cart before your mother gets worry. Come, I will escort you. "Said Vedreth, reaching out to children who looked up in fear.

"My ... My mom told me not to come near you."Says the girl as she stepped away a little. Immediately, the elf took his hand away and stood up, giving enough space for the child to make her feel comfortable.

"Very well, I will keep my distance, but you still have to accompany me. I go ahead and you follow, okay? "

The child nodded and began to follow the Dunmer remotely. He cast a glance over his shoulder a few times to make sure she was not far away. As they approached the cart, they heard screams coming from its direction. Alerted, the girl recognized the voice.

"Mom? This is my mom! "Said the girl as she started to run toward the vehicle. However, her path was blocked by the elf, who grabbed her in the race. The agitated child tried to free herself by kicking the man, but it was in vain, the stranger refused to let go.

"Let go of me, I have to help Mom! "

"It's too dangerous! Do you really think your mother would want you to put yourself in danger?" Asked the Dunmer in a firm voice that shook the girl.

"No, no! But ... " She replied in a trembling voice.

"I'm going to see what's happening there while you will hide behind one of those large rocks. Do not come out before we go looking for you. Understood? "

The girl nodded and ran to hide in a safe place. Regardless of what awaited him, at least Vedreth knew the child was safe. Advancing cautiously, he saw the two Nords held captive by people dressed in fur clothes. These barbarians tie down their hands and were rummaging through the bags, throwing their contents on the ground. Despite their primitive appearance, they showed more structure than a simple highwayman organization. Their leader, a tall brutish man wearing a hat bearing deer horns, watched the operation with merciless eye, showing no sympathy for his prisoners. Vedreth had to think quickly before these savages decide to execute the travelers held captive. On the other side, engaging in direct combat would probably lead him to his loss: they were at least ten of them, including the chief. Moreover, even if by a miracle he managed to take all of them, this alone could put the lives of two Nords in danger. What could he do? He had to intervene in one way or another ... Suddenly, a brilliant idea came him: if he could distract the leader, it would create discord in the group: after all, if they were so used to follow his orders, the confusion it would create would give enough time for prisoners to escape. At least, that is what would happen in the best case.

There was not time to lose, Vedreth walked a little closer to the group while ensuring that no one had noticed his presence. From there he could see the individuals belonging to the gang of muggers: several sword or ax handlers and unfortunately, two spell casters. He did not expected magic users in the lot: if he tried to cast a spell, they would probably feel his magic at this distance. However, he had to take the chance since he couldn't think of another solution. He began to recite a spell while focusing the magic in his right hand. In a few moments, it began to glow in a reddish color; small sparks began to spin faster and faster around the sphere of light. Once the spell ready, he looked at his hand trembling under the pressure of the magic contained in it: all he needed was to throw it at his target and hoped that this one would succumb to its effect. Fortunately, the chief remained still for a while and would move very little, so aiming at him was quite an easy task. The light sphere traveled at such speed that the people did not even notice it and was absorbed by the large barbaric man. Once inside him, an eerie glow surrounded the brute and he let out a bestial growl that piqued the curiosity of his companions. When one of them approached him, he grabbed his battle-axe strapped to his back and with a quick motion, beheaded the other man without hesitation. The rest of the barbarians watched in horror, unable to understand why their leader had suddenly lost his mind. Then he did the same to another and another until they all decided to rebel against their aggressor. While they were busy defending themselves against their leader, the prisoners were left unattended. Vedreth took the opportunity to approach and beckoned them to move in his direction. The two Nords did not hesitate one second and managed to get away unnoticed while the chaos around them continued to cause the massacre of their kidnappers. The three of them hid behind a large boulder and continued to watch the horrible scene. Meanwhile, the elf pulled a dagger from his pocket and began to cut the prisoners' ties.

"Are you both okay?" Asked the elf.

The driver nodded and rubbed his sore wrists once freed from the ropes.

"Nothing broken on my part, but I do not understand why they turned against each others."

"This is only temporary; the man will go back to his senses shortly." Replied the Dunmer while taking care of the woman's ropes.

"Wait, you caused this? "Asked the North with astonishment.

"It is a mere illusion spell, a basic one. For now, he sees everyone as a threat, but that will not last for long." Explained the elf.

Suddenly, the man possessed by the uncontrollable rage began to slow down; his blood lust was getting to an end. While the last barbarian succumbed to his injuries, his demented gaze met those of the frightened the travelers.

"Now he is coming for us..." Whispered the elf tightening his hold of his dagger.

Snatching his ax from the back of one of his victims, the imposing man walked towards the group, determined to cut each one of them into pieces. The injuries afflicted during the fight did not seem to slow him down or even hurt him: he was guided by his overwhelming desire to kill. Vedreth had to quickly find a solution to defeat this unwavering enemy.

The Dunmer suggested the driver to bring the woman to safety, then he hastened to draw a symbol on the floor and stepped back when it began to shine. Luckily, the spell cast on the barbarian greatly diminished his intellectual faculties and therefore he did not even skirted around the symbol. By setting foot on it, an explosion occurred, spreading fire on his clothes and exposed skin. Finally, the man seemed to be able to feel pain again judging by his shrill cries as he felt his skin burn under the intense flames that now covered his whole body. This last spell greatly injured the barbarian, whose strength began to abandon him. To put an end to his suffering, Vedreth took his dagger and with a quick movement, cut the barbarian's throat, whom fell to the ground and stopped moving after a few seconds. 'Everything was over,' he thought with relief. He stood in the middle of a bloody scene, surrounded by the bodies of men and woman killed by their own kin. 'What a tragic mess.' He thought before heading toward where the two Nords had fled.

* * *

Once they saw the Dunmer heading in their direction, the woman approached him in a hurry, soon followed by the driver. With a hysteric voice, she grabbed the man's shoulder and asked:

"Where is my daughter? Please, tell me she wasn't killed...Please..."

" She is safe."

" How do you know?"

" I will lead you to her."

All three of them returned to the place that the elf had found the girl the first time, but there was no sight of the child. The mother began to call the little girl's name when suddenly their hear rustling coming from the bushes. Covered in leaves and twigs, the girl came out and ran towards her mothers' arms, who tenderly embraced her back, relieved that her child was safe and sound. She knelt and kissed the muddy face while shedding tears of joy.

"What are you doing here? I was worried sick! " Asked the woman as she hugged her daughter.

The child pointed her finger at the elf and replied:

"The man told me to stay hidden. I-I wanted to help you, but he said that it was too dangerous…"

The woman was astonished by the statement of her daughter. Slowly, she looked up at the Dunmer who kept a safe distance, knowing that his presence was unwelcome. Did she misjudged this man for whom she had so much mistrust in the beginning? After all, if it wasn't for him, both her and the child would have probably been killed by those barbarians. At that moment, the Nord woman felt ashamed for the way she treated this man was despicable.

Releasing her child, she stood up and slowly approached him, still anxious about the man's condition and yet willing to show politeness by masking her fear. She bowed at him respectfully and said with a timid smile:

"I apologize for my terrible conduct...I could not thank you enough for saving us... For protecting my child."

The elf looked very surprised at this sudden change: he was not expecting a thanking and even less an apologize from the woman. Hurrying to her side, the girl mimicked her mother and thanked him as well, which made the stranger chuckle in return: she was adorable.

After picking up the luggage on the ground, the driver cleared his throat to get their attention and said:

"Not that I enjoy spoiling this tender moment, but we should leave now if we want to reach the city before nightfall."

The Dunmer nodded and helped the man to gather their effects and brought them back to the cart. They still had a bit of travel to do before reaching their destination, but from there, the trip proved to be more enjoyable.

* * *

After a few hours, they noticed, something strange appearing through the mist: far ahead, you could see the shadow of a fortress at the end of the road emerging from a gigantic mountain. At this distance Vedtreth recognized the shape of the ancient city of Dwemer and felt his excitement increasing rapidly. The coach driver smirked widely and turned his head to his passengers in the back.

" Markarth straight ahead! "

* * *

Here is Chapter 11! I promise that Cosnach will be in the next chapter so patience, dear readers.


	12. Chapter 12 A rocky beginning

A/N sorry for the late update, I've been really busy with summer job, but I'm writing as fast as I can, promise!

Chapter 12 A rocky beginning

To everyone's relief, the carriage arrived near the entrance of the city just before nightfall. The recent events had left them exhausted, especially Vedreth who was already lacking of sleep. It took them a couple of hours before reaching their destination. Fortunately for them, no other incidents occurred since the attack, but they still remained alert to any suspicious rustling, even though most of those were caused by harmless creatures. Only once passing near the watchtower did they felt safe, knowing that they were now under the watchful eye of the guards. As they walked beside the vehicle, the Nords' soldiers watched the newcomers with suspicion, especially the elf, who kept his head down to avoid their eyes. As much has he hated to be belittle in such way, he had to remain quiet and submissive to avoid any suspicion and attracting unwanted attention.

Once close to the barn, the coach driver gave a tug on the rein, ordering his horses to stop and looked over his shoulder.

"We have arrived!"

The girl and her mother were the first to get out: they had anxiously waited for this moment, fearing every minute at the potential dangers that could have befallen on them while traveling in the region. Fortunately, they were now safe and eager to get some rest. As those two walked toward the entrance, the third traveler did not hastened like them; on the contrary, he took the time to travel his gaze on the ancient wall protecting the city, admiring the meticulously carvings on the stones.

"Quite a sight, is it not? "Asked the driver as he got down from his seat. The astonished look on the Dark elf's face was quite amusing for him as most traveler don't really pay attention to the cityscape.

"Indeed ... It is even more wonderful than I had anticipated." Replied the elf in complete awe.

"Come on now, let's be a bit realistic. I agree that the city has a certain beauty, but it is not comparable to Solitude: now that is a breathtaking city. "

At that, the Dunmer disagreed: he had never visited the other city, but regardless, there is no equivalent to the Dwemer ruins in his eyes. The sound of the Nord coughing at his side woke him up from his daydreams, realizing with slight embarrassment that he had been standing motionless for a while. Once he picked up his luggage, the Nord waited for him to get on the ground before shaking his hand amicably.

"I thank you again for saving us from those savages. I have to say lad, you have quite a talent for magic! Did you ever consider joining the college? "Asked the driver while detaching his horses. The Dunmer shook his head and readjusted his hold on his bags.

"I have no more desire to become a wizard or mage for that matter. Right now, I just want studying and explore the Dwemer ruins and its legacy."

The man only shrugged and responded as he started to lead his animals toward the barn.

"Too bad, they are always looking for new talent and ... to be franc ... It is the only place in Skyrim where you are not frowned upon when using magic. Let's just say that Nords are not usually comfortable with spell casters. "

'Another thing he had to avoid doing in public' Noted Vedreth with a sigh.

Waving one last time to the elf, the Nord wished him luck before disappearing into the barn, leaving the Mer alone with the empty carriage. Only one door was keeping him from his objective. One simple door. The elf hurried toward the entrance, which was located at the top of a grand staircase. He was eager to set foot inside and climbed up the stairs at a fast pace until he was stopped by the two soldiers guarding the door. It seemed like the Gods were not on his side this day. One of the Nord stepped closer and phrased an order that brought him a feeling of déjà vu.

"Not so fast, stranger. We must first search your baggage before letting you set foot in the city. "

The Dunmer was not fooled; he saw the woman and her daughter enter without being checking earlier.

"If this is a formal procedure, why did you not do the same with the other two travelers?"

"We can trust our kinsman, but you however-"

"Am a foreigner, I understand." Cut the Dunmer, clearly irritated by the situation. He didn't know if it was the fatigue of his trip or the blunt injustice toward strangers, but the annoyance it caused made him forget his wits. He impulsively threw his bags at the guards' feet and stepped back, waiting for the man to do his work. However, this thoughtless decision was a terrible mistake.

When searching his luggage, the Nord found a strange vial in the bottom and examined it carefully before the elf, whose face pale with fear. Damnation! He had forgotten to hide the bag containing his medicine!

"What is this?" Questioned the man after sniffing the contents.

The elf mouth's remained wide open, quickly seeking an explanation before arousing more suspicion from the men. How could he justify this? If he mentioned anything about his disease, he would be denied the entrance of the city or even be harmed by those soldiers. His mind raced to find a solution, but in this short time, he could only come up with a half-decent explanation.

"Those… are antidotes ..."

One of the guards raised an eyebrow intuitively.

"Antidotes for what?"

" Spiders…Yes, those were made for countering their virulent poison."

"Why having bag full? We haven't seen many spiders in the region"

'Think fast, Vedreth!'

"Actually, this is for the apothecary ... I came to deliver the merchandise ..." Replied the elf, unconvinced of his own lie. Sadly, the two men didn't seem to buy this explanation either.

"Do you really think that we are stupid enough to believe this?"

'Apparently not.' Though the elf, feeling more nervous now that his plan had failed. What could be done in such stalemate situation? There was only one solution left, but it could easily backfire at him... It was worth the risk: he had not come this far to give up so close to his goal. For his last attempt, he pulled his purse from his pocket, took out a handful of gold and discreetly handed them to the soldiers.

"I give you 50 gold each if you let me in."

Unfortunately, the Nord shook his head at the offer.

"You'll need more than that to bribe us, elf."

"75 pieces."

The two men exchanged a glance, unsure if they should accept until one of them spoke.

"100 each."

The Dunmer's jaw dropped at the offer.

"You are not serious!" Barked the Dark elf.

"Unless you wish to sleep with the dogs tonight. "Curtly replied the guard.

That was something he definitively didn't wish for! Those beasts had been barking nonstop since his arrival, pulling on their chains with the uncontrollable desire to pounce on anyone passing by. Between sleeping with the mutts and lighten his purse, he preferred the second option as much as this one made his teeth cringe. Muttering angrily, he gave them each the amount request and immediately, the attitude of the two Nord changed beyond recognition, acting courteously while opening the door and hypocritically wishing him a good welcome. This only fueled the Dunmer's anger as he tried to hide his emotions when stepping inside. Calm and quiet, he kept repeating to himself, stay calm and quiet…

* * *

If Vedreth was impressed by the exterior of the city, then inside left him agape. Everything structure was sculpted from rock and stones, protecting houses, shops and citizen from the outside world: a city impenetrable even for the fiercest raid of bandits. The narrow streets weaved around the residences leading to a gigantic entrance hidden behind the curtains of a water spring. The fresh breeze emanating from it mixed with the wind blowing in the region chilled the air leaving a cool but pleasant sensation on the skin. Standing at the top of a rock formation that rose to the sky, a magnificent temple hovered the rest of the city and its surroundings. Faced with such beauty, elf stood in awe for a while in the middle of the small market with merchants were occupied packing away their goods for the night.

A sudden noise coming from the tavern disturbed this peaceful moment. The large bronze door burst open and two men were fiercely thrown out, both of them collapsing to the ground. On their skin, several visible bruises showed signs of a recent assault and a violent one judging by the long groans of pain they let out as they writhed on the floor. Who could have the strength and the truculence to defeat those two fellows? Surely a merciless and colossal brute. Yet this is not what appeared at the entrance of the inn. Their assailant was not a blood-thirsty brute, but a simple drunkard, who could hardly stand upright, swaying slightly from side to side. However, even if he was not large nor the tallest, he had a rather muscular physic: with arms like his, one would have the confidence to win a few fistfights. His dirty blond hair fell over his face reddened by drunkenness as his eyes could barely focus on his two victims. He leaned on the door frame and said with slurring words:

"Spineless cowards ye both are! I beat ye fair and square, now give me my 200 golds! "He ordered in a loud voice, attracting people's attention.

Once they heard the drunk's roaring voice at the door, the two men quickly stood up despite their injuries and fled to the small streets, leaving their assailant penniless. Of course, this one was prepared to chase after them, but was immediately restrained by a smaller man, who held him by the arm and tried to calm him down.

"That's enough, Cosnach! You'll end up arrested by the guards if you fight outside! " Said the whiskered man, holding the blond with the little strength his smaller arms would allow.

"But they are running away without paying me! " Whimpered the taller one.

"Stop! Can't you see you're making a scene! Look, you're terrifying everyone! "

And the man was right, the citizens remaining in the market, including the Dunmer, watched the troublemaker with amazement and fear. Even at a safe distance, the Dark elf held his dagger in his pocket, ready to defend himself if needed. However, the drunkard did not raise his fist against the watchers, probably realizing the embarrassment he brought upon himself. All he could do now is snarl at those peering him.

"What are you all looking at? "

The harsh tone immediately encouraged the people to disperse, which were probably frightened by the conduct of the rather rude and aggressive man. Once he finally calmed down, the blond snatched from the clutches of smaller man and went back inside the tavern, slamming the door behind him. Left behind, the reasonable Breton shook his head, dishearten by the drunkard's attitude. Unable to talk any sense to the taller one, he walked away from the establishment, quickly passed beside the elf without paying him any attention. Vedreth, who just let go of his hold on his dagger, could catch his breath: for a moment he thought he would have had to fight this madman. 'Why were the people of this province so fond of fights?'

* * *

The door closed lead to one of the largest inns of Skyrim, one that could accommodate a good number of visitors even if those were rare in the region. It was an oasis for the hard working miners, perspiring relentlessly under the harsh command of the Overseer. Most of them sat at the counter, the soot covering their face greatly accentuated their wrinkles caused by the rough life, which in return could only be soothed by cheap alcohol. They tried not to feel sorry for themselves, but the fate a person of low statue was predetermined, one had little choice but to serve their lifetime under the wealthiest family of the Reach. Even the name Silver-Blood send goose bumps to any native, fully aware of the power wield by the rich family. Everyone feared the Silver-Blood for they had control on most businesses, tied connection with the Jarl and worst of all, owned the most despicable place, which was also the source of their wealth: the Cidhna Mine. The prison of Markath and also the main source of Silver, all mined by the hands of prisoners. A place which you never return from, most says, filled with men accused of conspiracy against the city. For this reason, most Bretons lived in constant worries of being victim of such prosecution since the rise of the Forsworn presence on the road. This explains why most of them would keep up with the unfair treatments just to keep a low profile.

However, one sitting among the lot had more luck, causing jealousy among his peers. The drunkard that had caused a scene earlier, continued to stare at his empty tankard, unaware of the glares thrown at him. Unlike them, he had an easy job, one with a more generous paid and without a power-hungry orc at his lead. A porter he was. What a joke they all though and yet the man still had the nerve to complain! Only through his cousin's effort did he had such an opportunity! Yet, the blond passed most of his time in the inn, spending every coin earned on drinks and pity fights, feeling sorry like the rest of them. He sighed heavily as he continued to contemplate his empty mug, pondering about his life without glory, wealth, or even a decent home: just a muddy hole that waited him at the end of each day. To his surprise, the old bartender filled his flagon without a word, which only triggered suspicion from the sobering man.

"Since when do you feel like a generous soul?" Asked the skeptic blond, fully aware of the man's was actually a shameless miser.

"Thanks to your stupidities, I managed to get myself a copious amount of money with the bets. This is my way of thanking you. "

The Breton narrowed his eyes and extended a hand to the Nord.

"Give me a half of it then! "

"Why would I give you money that you would spend here anyway? Let's say the next 5 glasses will be on the house. "

Of course, Cosnach suspected that Kleppr had collected more than he pretended, but even torture would force him to confess such thing. The greed of man was so great that he hid the large purse in one of his pockets, out of the sight of his wife who was too busy cleaning up the mess caused by the fistfight. An odd couple those two were, always yelling and bickering about every single thing even if one would think that such behavior would frighten customers. The Breton even suspected that they took great delight in showing off their quarrel publicly, which only embarrassed their children in the end. All those shenanigans may seem strange to the outside world, but it was something common in the inn, quibbles and fights brought a bit of life to the place, especially when Cosnach short of money. It was one way to get easily entertained.

Sitting himself up, Breton hissed, feeling a sharp pain.

"Those bastards got me in the back ..." Whispered the blonde, massaging sore area.

"This is entirely you fault. What fool would challenge two mercenaries at the same time. You could have at least waited to sober up a bit." Replied the bartender

"As if I could be drunk with your watered drinks. "Retorted the man before gulping his new filled cup.

The old Nord only grumbled at this accusation. Exportation in the region was rare and he had no choice but to dilute the alcohol if he wanted to preserve his few customers. Any bartender would have done the same to keep their business rolling, but of course, the Breton could not understand.

When the front door opened, some were surprised to see a Dunmer make his entrance. An uncommon sight for the people due to their rare presence in the region, most Dark elf stopped their journey at Windhelm or close villages. Such exceptional event caused the onlookers to observe this stranger from a distance, hidden by the dim light coming from the hearth. However, even if he was watched by dozens of eyes, the elf paid them no attention as he was already captivated by the Dwemer heritage still present in this place. The man had been so overwhelmed by the city to the point that he was completely oblivious of his own strange behavior.

At the counter, the old bartender kept a close eye on the newcomer while serving his regular customers. Like most people here, he had encounter very few Mer with grey-skin, but this one must have been the biggest oddball he had ever seen in his long life.

Unlike the leery man, his wife, who was still occupied his household immediately stopped her cleaning at the sight of a potential customer and rushed to the counter. She grabbed one of the brown apron's lying around and put it on quickly, shoving her husband who was clearly standing in her way.

"Sluggish man, can't you see that we have a customer here!"

Standing now at the other end of the counter, the old Nord jerked his head in the direction of the workers and replied:

"I'm already busy here."

"And as usual, I'm the one who has to do everything here!" She replied, rolling her eyes. As she leaned toward the Dunmer, she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for the mess; a fight broke out a few minutes ago without my idiot of a husband lifting a finger to stop it."

Hearing the woman's words, the bartender turned to her and asked, raising his voice:

"And what did you want me to do? Step between them and getting the beating of my life? "

"It's better than opening bets on the winner."

"Silly wife, I have not a single clue of what you are implying here." Replied innocently the Nord, discreetly tapping his hand on the pocket containing the purse.

"Please, don't pay attention to Kleppr, that idiot doesn't know how to decently treat customers. Now, what can I do for you? "Asked the woman, trying to sound as kind as possible.

Although this scene would surely have unnerved any visitor, Vedreth didn't seem troubled at all: he was too busy admiring an object above them.

"This chandelier ... It is of Dwemer origins, is not it? "Asked the Dunmer, pointing in the direction of the ceilings.

The question disconcerted the woman, who in turn looked up and replied:

"Uh ... I think…"

"This place is a real gold mine for archaeologists. It is simply fabulous! "

"Oh, you think? " Says the woman with surprise. "Of course, I am personally responsible for the maintenance and the decoration of this establishment." She added proudly, flattered by the stranger's reaction.

Then the elf approaching the fireplace, examined the two large pipes connected to it and asked:

"Are they still in operation?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The machinery in this place."

"Uh ... I do not think so ..."

By listening carefully, the elf did not hear a sound from the pipe.

"No, it is not in function. How unfortunate. "Says the man with desolation.

As he was carried away by his excitement, the people at the bar had stopped their conversation to watch curiously. Even the wife of the owner was not sure what to think.

"Could you explain to me why you are so excited over those old pipes?"

This question immediately brought him back to reality as he finally noticed the prying eyes of customers on him followed by whispers. Only then did he realize how foolish he must have looked, bashing into the inn and scrutinizing the artifacts around like a child in a toyshop. Once calmed down, he slowly took a seat at the counter to continue his conversation with the woman.

"I am interested in everything related to Dwemer actually. Pipes, ruins, armors, weapons, simple furniture or anything that can retell the story of their civilization. For someone with an interest like mine, this city is almost a dream come true."

"I suppose that you are planning to explore the ruins studied by Calcelmo."

The elf showed a broad smile.

"Of course and I do wish to the meet him if the chance is given."

"I'm sure he would be delighted to make the acquaintance of someone who has such as interested in Dwemer. The poor old man doesn't have the recognition he deserves if you ask me. "

"What do you mean?" Asked the Dunmer with astonishment.

"Look around you: most of us have lived in this city all our lives. So one wouldn't be surprised by artifacts like you are, dear. "

This observation greatly disappointed the Dunmer, who bore an adoration for such objects: he could not understand the indifference of the people toward them.

"Do you know where can I find those ruins? "Questioned the elf.

" Nchuand-Zel, if I remember the name correctly. It is located inside the palace of the Jarl. "Replied the old woman, but her husband, who kept an ear on the conversation chose that moment to get involved in it.

"I doubt you'll have the chance to even take a step inside, the guards don't let anyone enter the royal palace for no valid reason."

"That's my husband, the king of pessimism!" Retorted the woman reluctantly.

"I'm just realistic, dear wife. Unless you have permission to visit the keep, your presence will not be allowed inside. "

This was really an unlucky day for Vedreth ... First the guards and now this... It seemed that every time he tried to take a step forward, an obstacle would block his path.

Even if everything looked grim, the elf's story was not unnoticed by one of the Breton. The blond had stopped sipping his drink the moment that the stranger had walked inside and secretly listened in the conversation between the Mer and Frabbi. The monotonous evening had turned into something potentially thrilling, for his low standards anyway: anything that was out of his routine was considered stimulating. As the listen to the conversation, he heard the elf's desire to visit the ruins, but his hope was cut short by Kleppr's argument. For some reason, he felt a bit sorry for the stranger, who looked crestfallen on his seat, gazing at the hard wood of the counter. Whether it was pity or sympathy, that he could not tell, but something pushed him to speak up at the moment.

"There is another way inside." Said the blond with a hoarse voice.

Everyone turned their head toward the drunkard, all surprised by his sudden intervention. However, Fabbri doubted that Cosnach had anything intelligent to say after so many drinks and tried to brush the man's words aside.

"Don't pay too much attention to Cosnach, the poor man doesn't really know what he's talking about after a few beers."

"Hey, I can speak for myself!" Bellowed the Breton hitting the counter with his fist, startling the other guests at his side. All of them looked frightened by the man's sudden outburst except for Vedreth, who stood up from his seat, is attention completely focused on the blond.

"Which way are you talking about?" Asked the Dunmer quickly, a sparkle of hope slowly appearing in his eye.

"I'll say it ..." The Breton paused a second, pondering. "In exchange of a bottle of wine." He then turned his head to the bartender and added with a smug "Not watered."

Bribed again…but what could he do at this point? Without this information he may not even be able to go inside the palace without risking imprisonment. Trying not to think too much about it, he complied to this request and bought a bottle which he handed to the grinning man.

"Here's your wine, now tell me everything." Insisted the elf with anticipation.

"In the Hall of the Dead, there is a door leading to the palace. Few guards are watching it, so I'm sure you'll be able to access it without getting caught."

The elf felt a great relief: he had not come all this way for nothing.

He thanked the blond several times even if this one was too busy opening the bottle, eager to taste something fancier than what he was used to have in a daily basis. Once the elf paid for his room, the Nord woman beckoned him to follow her in the corridor, leaving the other two men at the counter. When his wife was out of sight, Kleppr leaned toward Cosnach and asked with a whispering voice:

"How do you know about that passage?" Asked the puzzled bartender, but the Breton shrugged and replied so nonchalant.

"There are plenty of things you don't know about me, Kleppr."

* * *

Yay Cosnach is finally in the story! He's by far my favorite follow/husband, but I haven't seen much fics about him. The poor darling needs love too! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review/follow


End file.
